Raifu Ko Nazamaki
by Jediknightjade
Summary: Yuki Yuna a 14 year old rich girl dies after being kidnapped and in reborn into the Naruto world as Raifu Ko Nazamaki. She now faces the difficult decision on whether to change the future or not. GaaraxOC WARNING SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The My Last and First Breath

 **Hey everyone I'm so glad that you're reading this and happy to tell you that this is my first Naruto story so my personalities for people might be a bit off but they should be pretty close. Also any word that is in Japanese pronounced I will put what it means at the bottom of the chapter. Another thing is that I have a very busy life style and I'm not always on time and I'm not a very fast typer and the chapters will get longer as I go so that adds some slowness to it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I don't want to keep you waiting so let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (oh how I wish I did though)**

My mind was racing or at least I thought it was, but I couldn't tell I was dead after all and at only 14 years old. I did think I would die in such away to, being tortured isn't a really nice way to go out. I at least tried to think of my family for my last thoughts, but bad thoughts since my parents wouldn't pay ransom for me, their just a bunch of greedy bastards how care more about money then their family.

Even though all this happened I still tried to remember the good times like at Christmas or birthdays when they bought presents rapped in shiny paper addressed to me, Yuki Yuna, the whole series of Naruto or some other anime related thing, which I absolutely adore. But that was all behind me now and I had to look to the future of where I'm going to end up.

Just as I thought about my future I felt a warm sticky substance surrounded me. I then heard I low muffled voice that I couldn't understand and I couldn't see anything around me. I tried to move around a bit, but my space was limited between what seemed to be jelly walls. 'Could I still be alive?' I questioned myself 'But where am I?'

I tried to move a bit more, but I couldn't even become a bit comfortable. Just then a scream echoed around me, which was very confusing for me, tell I tried to think this all through. 'Wait a minute am I… Being reborn!' My mind yelled out and I started to panic. My little body moved around and I came in contact with another person's arm and I freaked out tell I realized why it was there. 'So I'm being reborn and I'm a twin… and since I like bossing people around I want to be first so that I'm older… god I'm going to hate this.'

1 minutes earlier Yuki's new father's POV…

I stand quietly beside my wife as she screamed every once and awhile. A glimmer of happiness came to my eyes when a baby's cry could be heard though out the small room. 'He's really here' I say to myself. I look at the little bundle as tears come to my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

'Today I'm a father."

"Yes you got a health baby girl." Lady Biwako replied as she walked by. "Naruto?" I replied reaching out before Lady Biwako yelled at me and I realized something.

"Hands off, mothers first fathers second!"

"Girl?" I questioned my self as I watched Lady Biwako put the baby beside my wife., but right before she did she gave another scream that made us all jump. Lady Biwako handed the baby to the nurse and moved over to her in a flash as did I. "is it the seal?" I questioned and she didn't answer and Lady Biwako put her hand over her stomach next and I say green chakra glow around her hands.

"… It seems you'll be having twins.. That never showed on the last test." Mutter the last part to her self before going back to work and sending the nurse to clean up the other baby.

In a few moments the other baby was born. " You have a health baby boy too." Lady Biwako Said cheerful, but you could still see her eyebrow furrow in confusion.

Yuki POV…  
Once the outside I started to wail as little baby usually do, which I cursed myself for and every time I made a noise since my skin burned causing me to cry more. I also heard people speck around me but my ears were a pit plugged and the only thing that worried me was that I couldn't see any thing at all, my vision was pitch black and it was extremely confusing.

The doctor stated to carried me off and I was about to be set down and I heard the person I believed to be my mother scream. I was then handed off to someone else and I knew he was taking me out of the room. A few minutes later in I heard a baby screaming and I knew my twin was born, but as soon as I heard the scream in one swift motion I was swept out of the nurses arms and I started to uncontrollably wail.

"Third Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuriki," The person said and my Eyes go wide when I found out where I was. "Or this Child will die,' the voice threatened, "In it's first minute." A moment of silenced happened before the man I now as Obito talk," Get away from the jinchuriki don't you care what happens to the brat?"

"Wait please just stay calm." I heard Minato call.

"Speak for yourself I am as calm as can be." Right after Obito said that I went flying threw the air and my crying excavated from a bit of shock.

"No!" Kushina yelled. Just then I was in arms again I knew that Minato had caught me.

"Leave it the yellow flash off the leaf, but about the next one." I felt something spark then my blanket disappeared and I couldn't help but be mentally in embarrassed. A silent wail of my brother was also beside me and I was confused on how he was able to get both of us out, but I didn't question it.

"Thank goodness they weren't injured." I heard him sigh. Air went by me and I was placed on a bed. I enored whatever Minato said to us next since I already knew what he was about to say since I just watched this episode on Naruto back in my old life.

A little while later Kushina was placed beside us and we were pulled into a small hug. After a few large explosions Naruto and I were In the arms of Minato again Naruto started to cry beside me and I could feel a sick feeling in the air. I missed Minato and Kushina small talk form this bodies ability to fall asleep every two seconds and when I woke Naruto wasn't beside me which means he was the alter and I heard him crying which means the nine-tails was sealed inside of him.

A few minutes later I was placed on an alter and I heard the nine tails roar and I tried to move knowing what would befall my parents. I felt blood drip onto my torso and knew that one of the two steeped in the way since one would be holding Naruto. My little baby body started to drift of to sleep and I scolded myself for it, but with in a few minutes I woke up with I burning on my stomach. I was picked up in arms and I felt Naruto beside me in a bundle himself but once again I fell asleep.

Minato Pov…

Right before I activated the Eight sing seal Kushina said something important to me. "Min-Minato we'll name her Raifu Ko Nazamaki." After that I activated the seal and the nine-tails disappeared letting my wife fall into my arms beside Naruto.

 **A.N.**

 **So I hopped you liked my first chapter and don't worry my chapters will be a lot longer after this and the grammar will be better. I hope you continue to read and I should have a new chapter up soon since my schedule is actually not that busy this week so I'll have plenty of time to write. Now that that is said I'll finish off this chapter with a see yah.**

 **On a side note comments will encourage me to write faster to get these stories out to my reads. If you have questions just ask.**

 **Raifu Ko- Means life child.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Run Away: 5 years later: Raifu Ko POV…

 **Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two sooner then expected. This a longer chapter than the last and they will get longer like I said. That's all I have to say for new so let's get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

5 years later: Raifu Ko POV…

My life has been really hard since I was born in the Naruto world since for one I learned I was blind and that was confirmed after I started walking. Another thing is that I didn't have a mother figure in this life. The last thing was that it was hard for me to learn how to threw a kunai straight and to figure out how to sense anything around me until I got some help, other then that life was ok.

Today was good and me, Naruto, and my father Minato were out by the river with Kakashi. I walk over to the river and place a foot on the water and it stuck to my delight, I then toke another step that stuck, but when I toke another step I fell in drawing everyone's attention to me. "You ok nee-sama?" Naruto questioned running over to where I sat in the water.

I nodded my head in reply and I stood up, as Minato and Kakashi walked over. "You want to learn how to water walk?" Kakashi questioned intelligently and my eyes sparkled with interest.

"Kakashi she is only four give her another year at lest." Minato argued and I frowned at his proposal.

"Come on Minato-sensei at lest teach her to tree climb, didn't you see how well she just did on water." He argued back for me, since I've grown on him.

"'Sigh' I guess come on Raifu-chan." Minato called me over and I happily bonded over to him happily.

"I want to learn how to tree climb!" Naruto yelled fallowing us.

For the rest of the day we learned how to tree climb and since I got it on my second try Minato let Kakashi teach me to water walk. By the end of the day I mastered them both, which surprised me considerably. "Eh Rai-chan you're pretty good at this." Kakashi commented.

I nodded my head in thanks and we walked back over to the tree Naruto was practicing on. "Naruto I think we should head home it's late and you shouldn't use so much chakra." Minato said in a commanding voice. Naruto being smart listened and we headed back to the house.

Minato POV…

After we got food I toke the children home and tucked them in, and when I went to the kitchen a knock came to the door. "Come in." I called. An elder of the village walked in and spoke.

"Lord Minato we need to talk."

"About?"

"Your daughter. We would like to enlist her early into the academy."

My eyes narrowed at the elder and a gestured for him to sit on the couch.

An hour later I was forced to enroll Raifu Ko early and I knew the council would make sure she would graduate early too. I my self had to admit that my daughter was progressing quite rapidly in both intelligent and skill. 'Tomorrow I should start to train her so if she does gradate early she'll be able to survive in the world of a ninja.'

1 year later Raifu Ko POV…

The day after I learn't how to water walk and my father all of the sudden decided to train and a few months later I found out why. Now the weeks consisted of training from close friends. Gai started to teach me taijutsu, while Kakashi taught me ninjutsu and how to use different weapons. Minato on the other hand started to teach me how to use Resengan, sealing, and his special transportation jutsu. I also had a teacher that taught me stealth and hiding which I enjoyed a lot.

Today Kakashi was teaching me since it was my day off of school. "Alright Rai-chan I think your ready." I give him a questioning look at what he meant. "'I'm going to teach you Chirdori." He announced. My mouth dropped and I stared at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Oh so you know what that is?" I nod my head slowly in conformation of his question. "Then you must want to learn to use it?" I nod my head again and close my mouth putting on a determined face. "Alright then let's get started."

By the end of the day I was sprawled out on the ground tired from the long day. "You did quite well today Rai-chan and you should have it mastered with in a few months, but we should get you home so that your father isn't worried." I nod my head in agreement, as he offered me a hand, I toke it and we walked back to my house.

The next day…

Today I had training with Gai who was energetic as always. "All right my youthful cherry blossom I'm going to teach you a few special moves today starting with leaf hurricane and ending with how to open the eight gates." He cheered. My mouth dropped for the second that weekend.

'What's next the great Tsunada is going to teach me healing jutsu?' I thought to my self as I started to stretch.

"Alright let's go through our morning exercise then we can get started."

By the end of today I passed out at the end of the lesson and Gai most likely carried me home since I woke up the next morning in my bedroom.

I swing my leg soar legs over the bed and stood. "Raifu Ko-chan you up?" Minato called before I heard footsteps and my door open. "Raifu Ko-chan the academy stopped by and they said your going to be graduating with this years academy students"

I gave him a look of confusion since I only started ninja academy this year and now the expect me to graduate this year too. Sure I'm five now, but still, 'What on earth is the council thinking.' I shake my head in disagreement to their plans. 'Wait a minute that's why their teaching me all these heavy hitter moves.'

"I know you don't agree, but I couldn't change their mind. Any way go get ready your going to be late, and don't forget your last lesson on sealing jutsu is today the rest you'll have to figure out on your own." Minato then leaves my room and I quickly prepare for school.

I pull on a pair of sweets and a hoodie, and then slipped on a pair of sunglasses before headed down stairs and into the kitchen where breakfast sat on the table. "Morning nee-sama." Naruto chimed when I sat beside him. I gave him a small nod and I could just image a giant smile on his face. "He nee-sama I always wondered why don't you talk?"

The whole room went silent and I tensed not knowing what to do. "N-Naruto she can't talk her voice box doesn't work any more." Minato covered for me, and I relaxed. "Hey Naruto did you know your sister her is going to graduate this year from the academy." Minato said quickly changing the subject.

"Really!" Naruto's voice rose with joy. "Nee-chan is going to be a ninja?'

"She sure is so you better be good. Now hurry up and finish your food you have school to get to."

"Hai!" Naruto and I both started to eat our food before grabbing our bags and running to school.

4 mouths later…

Tomorrow would be my exams so we had normal classes today and I was in target practice, I threw every kunai hitting the target perfectly tell Moji the idiot of the class came by. "Hey Raifu, how you get so bad at thronging kunai oh yah I forgot your blind and you can't talk why's that oh yah you're a monster just like that brother of yours. I almost forgot, to bad your not a monster maybe I'd like you then." Moji said which got my anger up and I clenched my fist. I opened my mouth about to say something to defend my brother, and me but I coughed when I tried to speak. "What to scared to talk oh right you can't, you go cry to your mommy about it, oh that's right you don't have one haha…"

Right before he finished talking I threw my Kunai at the target and pulled back my fist spinning and punching him hard in the face felling bones crunch as I did. When I pulled my fist away from his face, he fell to the ground, then I heard the load sound of wood splitting and I large thud that shoke the ground.

I stood there back hunched and a killing intent went around me with a strange chakra that I never felt before. "What's going on out here?" I heard Iruka yell. As if I was a magnet I felt a bunch of gazes from the students turned at me. Now standing straight I walked over to where the tree with my target should have been, but there was open space until I focused my senses and I realized I spilt the tree in half.

"Hey Moji you ok?" I heard a girl yell, and all you could hear was a small whimper in response.

I continue to walk forward to the fence and I found my kunai buried to the hilt in the wall. "Someone go get the school nurse!" Iruka ordered and I sense someone run to the academy. I turn around and walk over to where Iruka was and I heard the other kids back up with uncertainty including my brother. "What happened here Raifu…Raifu Ko!?" Iruka asked, but I disappeared before he looked up.

I jumped from roof to roof towards my house the only place I felt safe. 'I can't stay I have too much sadness and anger built up in side I could seriously hurt someone. I should go somewhere, were I can get help or where I can help someone and use the same method for myself… Suna.' I then shoot like a bullet threw my bedroom window and glass splattered my floor. 'It's time I use my new skills to, run away.' With that I packed everything I needed including extra clothes, glasses and the mask Kakashi gave me when I mastered Chirdori, a first aid kit, my old dual katakana, ryo, a sleeping bag, extra weapons, and water.

Once packed, I threw my bag over my shoulder and exited my house through the broken window. I headed for the same gate Sasuke use when he leaves Kohan in the future, but half way down the path I sense someone and dive into a near by bush. On the path Kakashi and Gai now stood, "Where could she be?" Kakashi asked his comrade.

"I don't know, but with the power of youth we will find the young cherry blossom." Gai gave his signature smile and thumbs up to his friend. "Hey Kakashi why don't we make a challenge out of this and we see who can find the young blossom first."

"Gai this isn't the time for challenges we have to find the Hokage's daughter."

"I guess your right … then let's get going." With that the jumped away and I waited a few minutes before jumping out from my hiding spot and running towards the village walls.

Once out of the village it toke me tell nightfall to get to the next village over where I stayed the night in a small inn. 'Tomorrow I will head to Suna.'

Minato POV 

I was in complete worry mode when nightfall came, and we couldn't find Raifu Ko any where in the village, but when I heard all her stuff was gone from Naruto I went into full out panic mode. "Tell the boarded patrol not to let a single person out of our boarders." I ordered an ABNU officer.

"Yes sir." He replied and then disappeared. I ran my hands threw my hair in worry and Kakashi appeared in front of me. "Sir we went over the whole village we couldn't even find a trace of her so we have to confirm that she left the village, so I sent Gai to gather the best trackers in Kohan to go look for her."

"Thank you Kakashi, but could I ask you one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could I get you to watch Naruto tell I get home?"

"If you need me too."

For the next week we searched for Raifu Ko, but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. After that I toke off the search, and the village went back to normal, the only thing off was the missing strawberry blonde Raifu Ko.

Raifu Ko POV…

It toke me about a week to get to Suna since I decided to walk and even though I'm tall for my age I didn't walk all that fast. When I reached the gates they inspected me and asked for my name and home village so I toke a kunai and wrote Shi No Ko Himara in the sand as a fake name and that I was from a small ninja village in the land of fire called Himura Village.

"All right then Shi No Ko Himura we will give you an escort to take you to the Kazekage. Here she is now, Temari this is Shi No Ko, Shi No Ko this is Temari your escort. Temari bring her to the Kazekage." The guard instructed a blonde girl that was no more then two years older then me.

"If it's necessary." Temari replied then started to walk away. I fallowed Temari and we walked past a past a small park, were I sensed some kids were playing ball. I turn my face where I sensed a chakra that was similar to Kurama's chakra so I guessed it was Gaara and when the kids kicked the ball on to a ledge and Gaara retrieved it for them I stopped and listened.

Once Gaara started to chase them with the ball my body moved on it's own and I stopped in front of a girl that tripped and pulled out a small metal tube. I pressed a button on top and the small poll unfolded into a large shield, that the sand went straight into, and stopped the sand from going any farther. After the sand fell to the ground I deactivated the shield and stored it in my bag. As if on cue Gaara's uncle came out of nowhere, and landed where I once stood, and I walked over to where Gaara stood. Once I reached him tears were running down his face and onto the ground below.

I wipe the tears away and then gave him a hug, for a moment I couldn't hear anything besides Gaara's heart beat in his chest it was almost peaceful. When I pull away from him I wipe away his reaming tears gave him the ball he dropped then walked back over to Temari.

I felt the shocked stares of Gaara and his uncle on my back when I reached Temari. "You shouldn't have done that Gaara… Gaara could kill you in less then a second." Temari whispered to me and I snorted in reply. We then continued to walk in to the Kazekage building in silence.

We reach the building in a few minutes and Temari went into the office to talk to her father. Then they called me in when they were done, and I did as directed. "So why is it that you came to Suna?" He asked. I didn't reply and he must of under stood and handed me a pencil and paper. I then wrote down a small note that said:

 _I would like to live in Suna and hopefully become a future Suna shinobi._

I handed him the note and he read it over and handed it back. "Why did you leave your old village behind?"

 _My parents were killed after an attack and I was left alone so I decide to head to the closest hidden village._

"I will let you stay one night in Suna and by tomorrow I will tell you if you can become a citizen or not, for now Temari will be your personal escort and will bring you to a hotel. You are dismissed." I gave a bow before leaving the room and I had the feeling that he would let me stay in Suna.

 **A.N.**

 **I'll most likely be posting another chapter this week since I have so much time on my hands. Also in a few chapters I'm going to time skip to when Raifu Ko is 12 just to let you know. That's all I have to say for now so see you next chapter.**

 **Shi No Ko means Death child**

 **Himura means Scarlet village**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Life in A New Home

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys here is chapter three, this chapter is all about Shi No Ko and her life in Suna. This chapter isn't one of my best, but I did get every thing I wanted in it down. Also I'd like to thank you to those of you who have fallowed and favorite my story so far, and that it makes me want to write more for you guys as quick as I can, so here is another chapter.**

Shi No Ko POV…

Temari came by and picked me up from the hotel she dropped me off at yesterday. After we left the hotel Temari and I walked in the direction of the Kazekage building. "Want anything to eat?" Temari asked me. I didn't reply in any way and just keep walking, which she must of toke as a no. "You don't talk much do you… or is it that you can't?" I didn't answer so we just walked in silence to the Kazekage tower.

At the Kazekage tower Temari leads me through the many hallways to his office. Once there, Temari didn't even bother knocking, opened the door, and walked in. "I brought her." Temari said to her father.

"Good. Temari come back in an hour we should have everything sorted out by then." The Kazekage instructed.

"Of course sir." Temari left the room and I was left there alone with the Kazekage.

"I did a back round check on your village and your story seems to be fairly accurate. Also I now know that it's a hidden village if I'm not mistaking. You look about the age to go to the ninja academy, were in the ninja academy?" He handed me a blank paper and pencil so I wrote my reply.

 _I was and I was also going to graduate this year._

"I see… I discussed with the council and they all agreed that you can stay as long as you become a sand shinobi. With that being said you'll have to start ninja training right away, but we don't know you skill level so I arranged one of my jōnin to test you. Once he is here you will begin."

"Lord Kazekage you called." A voice said from my right.

"Good you're here. Baki I need you to test this girl on her ninja level."

"Of course lord Kazekage." Baki replied.

"Let's go." Baki disappeared and I look for his chakra before fallowing it. "So you were able to fallow me and roof jump." Baki picks up speed and I do the same to keep up with him. "Your quite fast for your age to"

After a bit of roof jumping, Baki toke me to a flat area that I assumed to be a training ground. "Here I'll test your ability in taijutsu, ninjutsu, your dodging ability, and how well you throw a kunai." Baki explained. "We'll start with throwing a kunai." Baki brings me to a row of targets and jesters for me to throw a kunai.

I start pull my kunai out of my bag and throw it at the target not caring if it hit dead on or not. "Good work, but when you get to your last one I want you to hit a moving target." Baki instructed, before making a clone and sending it a way. After I get to my last one Is sense someone coming in our direction.

"Hey Baki you called!" I heard a boy's voice that I know as Kankuro's.

"Perfect you two are here right on time. Kankuro get you puppet out we need a moving target."

Kankuro nodded and placed a snake puppet on the ground. In a few minutes it was moving quickly around the sand. "Hit that in the right eye." Baki ordered.

'What that thing so fast… well I guess I just wave too predict it's movement.' I concentrate all my senses on the snake, listening to every click it made when turning, and sensed which way the chakra stings went when the snake moved a certain direction. 'There!' I throw the kunai a little bit above and ahead of the snake so that if would hit when it moved forward. When Kankuro noticed the kunai going towards his puppet he made it jump up to dodge, only for the kunai to hit it.

"Kankuro where did she hit it?" Baki questioned.

"Let's see… Wow she hit it dead center of its eye. Temari come and look at this, this has to be some kind of trick or something." Kankuro yelled.

"You do seem to be skilled. We'll move on to how well you can dodge. Temari Kankuro, start throwing kunai at her, and increase the amount when I say."

On instinct I get into a relaxed potion and waited for the first kunai to be thrown. I heard the sound of cutting air and I moved out of the way just as a kunai went through the space where my head once was.

"More then that how do you expect us to know her dodging ability." Baki scolded.

"Right." They replied.

More Kunai were thrown and I dodged them effortlessly. 'Guess all that training with Gai has paid off. I wonder how him and Kakashi are doing…' I lost my focus from the thought and a kunai cut my arm.

"Add more." Baki ordered.

Kunai stared to come at larger amounts and I had to really focus in order to dodge them all.

By the time we were done this test Temari, Kankuro, and I were all panting. I managed to go through it with out getting many wounds until Baki joined in and that was all I got since there was to many. "All right now we move on to ninjutsu." I stand up and move slowly over to where Baki stood. "I want you to start with the most basic one you know to the most extravagant." He expanded.

I nod my head, but decided to only use jutsus that wouldn't be recognized as Kakashi or Minato's jutsu. For the next ten or so minutes, I did simple jutsu like shadow clone jutsu or substitution jutsu.

"I've seen enough you can stop. Let's move on to taijutsu. Temari, Kankuro you can go home now." Baki ordered. I listen as Temari and Kankuro leave then turn back to Baki for instructions. "For this we'll have a taijutsu battle, I will not go easy on you just because you are new, ready… start."

Even though Baki said start neither of us moves, trying to anticipate the others first move. After a few minutes of waiting I sense Baki move and I know exactly what he is about to do, from all Gai's training. I bring my arms up in front of my head, with my palms facing out. Baki brings his leg down where I positioned my arms, but right before he lifted his leg up I grab it with the hand that is right underneath his it. I use whatever momentum I had to flip Baki over my head into the sand behind me. Baki jumps to his feet right after and I spin out of the way of a punch.

For the next ten twenty minutes Baki would attack me and I would block or dodge, then counter with a different move. "You are some what skilled in taijutsu, and you are accurate with a kunai, but your ninjutsu needs a bit of work." Baki commented.

'If only I used some thing like Chirdori or Resengan then you wouldn't be saying much about my ninjutsu. And if I use any taijutsu moves on you, you'd would have at lest one broken bone.' I thought.

"Now let's head back to the Kazekage office and you can take your last test why I discuses with the Kazekage."

\- Time Skip-

After speaking with the Kazekage one last time he allowed me to stay in Suna as long as I attend their ninja academy for a few years. I'd start tomorrow so I was going to need school supplies and I was also going to need a new outfit that is for this type of weather.

I walk through the market of Suna trying to sense out a supplies and clothes shop. After an hour of looking I wasn't able to find one tell I sensed a familiar chakra near by. I race through the crowd towards the chakra that just seemed to be getting farther and farther away in a hurry. A few minutes after casing it I realized who it was and that if I don't get away from it they will know I'm here.

'Focus on hiding your chakra, do not let Kakashi know you're here.' I tried to focus on my chakra and it seemed to be working tell some one startled me.

"Hey their Shi No Ko, that's your name right?" Kankuro's voice came from behind me.

I nearly jumped not knowing he was there, since I was to focused on hiding my chakra. I turn around and give him a small nod in greetings.

"What are you doing over here any way, unless you are looking for someone you know?"

I give him a confused face, that he most likely didn't see since my face is almost completely covered up.

"Your in the residential area, you must of toke a few wrong turns or something. What are you looking for?"

I try to think of a way to explain to Kankuro that I needed supplies and ended up writing what I needed in the sand.

"Oh so you need school supplies and new clothes I can direct you to the right shops, but I am not going shopping with you."

I nod my head and Kankuro leads me back to the market and to a supplies shop, which he came in with me saying he also needed supplies. After he we finished shopping there he brought me to a clothing store and left after that. I looked around the store and try to find a hoodie pants and ninja sandals.

"Excuse me may I help you." A kind voice asked.

I nod my head and pull out a note pad that I just bought.

 _I'm looking for some hoodies, pants, and some sandals._

"Does it matter what color?" I shake me head in reply and wait.

-Time skip-

 _Entry 1:_

 _Months past since I came to Suna and I've come accustom to my new life, which contained of training and academy classes. Most of my classes in the academy were easy for me since I finished them back in Kohan, so I almost finished all of those. But others were new and I was only able to get to Temari's level in them, which is only two years ahead._

 _After classes I'd go to the training grounds and practice on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and work on my senses. I work hard on each jutsu and on some days I go to the library for new jutsus I can learn, like Sand Shadow or Sand Fog, which I found really useful._

 _Another thing I have to do is avoid any ninja that comes from Kohan since they'll for surly know who I am if they were to get near me. But all the hiding helps me with my stealth and I'm automatically hide my presence anywhere I go._

"Hey Shi!" Temari yelled causing my attention to leave my book. "What are you writing?" I let Temari look over my shoulder and read what I wrote not worried since I wrote it in a code. "I can't even read this is it in some secret code or something?" I nod my head. "Hey Shi let's go train or something." I just shrug and get up from the bench I was on. I wrote in my journal as I fallowed.

 _Temari and me have almost become friends, but I don't think she trusts me completely_ yet. _Kankuro and I_ _aren't really friends more of training partners since he works on his puppet mastery and I use his puppets as targets, which is a lot better training then the wooden posts._

 _Gaara on the other hand I only seen him a few times and I wish I could talk with him I don't really want him to become the same bloodthirsty boy when he is older. Even though I know he'll change later, I can't help, but want him to be a little less bloodthirsty._

"Here should be good." Temari said once again taking my attention off my journal. I store the journal in my hoodie and walk over to Temari. "What do you want to do first?" I shrug and look at Temari.

"Hey Shi Temari!" Kankuro's voice came through the air. "Temari father wants to see us."

"Well I guess that cuts our training short." Temari said before fallowing her brother.

I wait tell they leave and then start writing in my book again.

 _I have a plan for the future of the Naruto world and it involves me recruiting the Akatuski, but only the one that I think should live like Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hindan since I don't feel like fighting with him. I'm also planning on recruiting Zabuza and Haku, but I need to save them first which will take a lot of effort. I don't really have a plan to do any of this yet, but I will change the future and I will save a lot of lives that will be taking by theses people in the future._

I once again close my book again satisfied with my entry and then I head back to Suna, my new home.

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's it tell I get my next chapters which we be hopefully posted next weekend or so. Well that's all I have to say for now so see you next chapter.**

 **Side note: Please review it is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Next 7 Years or So.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey again this chapter is all about Shi No Ko and her next 7 year. It will have one section for each year, but I might skip a year or two. This chapter isn't going to be very long, but it is interesting. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Naruto (I whish I did, but saying that who doesn't)**

Age 6: Shi No Ko POV…

I was walking through Suna when I sensed a familiar chakra walking down the street. I run up to the person and walked beside them. "Hi." He said cheerfully since he hadn't killed his uncle yet.

I give Gaara a small wave and a smile that he most likely couldn't see.

 _What to go to the park?_

I write out and hand him the paper. "Sure." He replied and I could only imagine a giant smile on his face. Together we walked to the park where we first met. I lead him to a set of swings and sat on one while he sat on the other.

"What's your name anyway?" Gaara asked. I write down my nickname and handed it to him. "Hi Shi my name is Gaara." I smile at him at him again and then we both start to swing back and forth on our swings.

Age 7:

The attack on the village by the one-tails happened about a month ago, and it was terrifying. Every where I went some giant mass of sand would fly towards me almost squishing me like a bug, but I guess it didn't help I was running towards Shukaku. In the end I was able to calm down Shukaku with a few threats and get Gaara back.

Now I'm sitting in a hospital room waiting for the healing chakra to work it's magic on my voice, since I thought I should come out of my shell and now that I think about it could help me with my plan to save people, and hide my cover to.

"There all done you should be able to fully talk in a week or so, but make sure you use your voice or it will just go back to the way it was." The nurse said. I nod my head in thanks before leaving the room as I pull out my journal.

 _Entry 264_

 _Suna life is good and I finished all my classes, but one since these last few years the class has been getting harder and harder so I'm still in it with Temari. I've also been training non-stop and plenty of times Temari and Kankuro would find me pasted out in the sand on a training ground. My speed also picked up tenfold since I've been adding more weight to my leg and arm weights as soon as they feel light. I think my sensei would be proud of me since all I do is work on the skills they taught me tell they were perfect._

 _In other news Suna seemed to trust me now especially after the Sukaku incident. Which I'm still yelling at my self for, I would of saved Gaara's uncle, but I was a smidge late with that one. Oh and my voice is officially fixed only it needs to recuperate so I won't be talking for a while. It will also most likely take me awhile before I'm back to my yappy self with that poem sitting on my head from that time…_

I slam my journal closed pushing back the past and start to aimlessly walk trough Suna, when I sensed Temari and Kankuro up ahead. I waved not knowing if they would see me or not, but they must of since they started to walk towards me.

"Hey Shi." Kankuro greeted.

I give a small wave and then I noticed another chakra. 'Gaara?' I thought as I listened as Gaara stop beside his siblings.

"Oh Shi I don't think we ever introduced you to our brother. Shi, Gaara, Gaara, Shi." Temari introduced us to each other nervously.

I smelt blood coming off of Gaara, which made me internally gag. I never really liked the smell of blood especially when it's my own.

"So Shi you want to go and train?" Kankuro asked.

I gave a small shrug and we start to walk down the street. "Hey Shi did you grow your almost as tall as me?" I shrug again and we continue to walk to the training ground.

Age 9:

 _Entry 576:_

 _I've learned a few ninjutsu that are very useful and I started to learn some minor medical ninjutsu just in case I need it and I found I'm quite good at it, but it's hard and I feel like I should give Sakura a bit more respect. It's also been mentioned is that Temari, me, Kankuro, and Gaara are all going to be on a genin team when we are old enough, but Baki is going to start our training right away so we are ready when missions come along._

 _I don't enjoy training with Baki, all that much; I'm always treated as if I'm not as important as the other three and Baki doesn't teach me that much. I usually work alone or with Temari and Kankuro and I try my best to socialize with Gaara and he seems to be warming up to me especially after I wrote that he was my friend. Which reminds me I've been using my voice a little only for humming though, I haven't really been able to conger enough reasons to really talk yet._

"Shi get your nose out of that book and pay attention!" my school sensei roared. Most of my class started snickering and I'm pretty sure the visible part of my face was beat red. "If you don't pay attention I will give you a low grade." I shuddered at the thought of staying in this teacher's class for another year and closed my journal in a hurry. "Good now where were we?"

Age 10:

I walk through the streets of Suna and I could tell a sandstorm was coming, but honestly I didn't care. Today was my birthday and it brought back a lot of memories, good and bad, and I spent it alone. If a sandstorm came and blew me away that would be the highlight of my day.

I listened as people hurried in doors and shops close down, when they were informed about the sandstorm. Some people yelled at me to get inside, but I didn't listen and walked slowly through the streets. I walked around for another few minutes, not realizing where I was when I heard a voice.

"Get over here Shi your going to be blown away!" I knew the voice well, but I didn't feel like putting a name on it, so I continued to walk forward.

'I came to this world 10 years ago and I left Kohangakure about 5.' This one thought reminded me of my past life and my family in this world. 'I wonder if they are still looking for me.' I then remembered the last birthday I spent with them; it was small just Naruto, Minato, Kakashi, Gai, and me. But the memory disappeared when someone started to shake me.

"Come on Shi snap out of it and come inside the storm is just about here." The person said. I turned my head to face the person and then I decided to give a name to the voice. "Shi come on you could die." Temari reasoned. I listened carefully as the sandstorm came closer it was loud witch means it's big.

I nod my head and let Temari pull me to where ever she wanted. "What are you even doing out here, you usually know when storms are coming before anyone else." I sensed some other chakra signatures around me after entering a building and I knew where I was at that moment.

"Hey Temari… and Shi, what are you doing here?" Kankuro's asked.

"Kankuro I live here and Shi I found her walking down the street.." Temari replied. "What were you doing out there any way?"

I didn't fell like writing and I could talk so I decided to talk, "It's my birthday," was the small mumble I gave, "It reminds me of home."

"Did she… Did she just…" Kankuro stuttered and I was sure his mouth was hanging open.

"Talk…" Temari finished off sounding a bit flabbergast. "How?"

"I got my voice fixed." I replied quietly.

"For how long?"

"Hm… three years maybe a bit less."

"And you just decide to talk now." Kankuro cut in.

"Well it is my birthday."

"Oh, Happy Birthday." Temari said.

"It's not very happy." I replied.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked.

"Well it the day my mom died and it reminds me of my family that aren't here to celebrate with me and it's been to long since I celebrated my birthday with someone." The word just seemed to flow out after I started to talk it was like I opened a dam, but every word I said was true I missed my family both of them.

"Why don't we celebrate here and now?" Kankuro offered.

"Kankuro that's a great idea only were missing a few things." Temari replied.

"Like…"

"Like a cake or gifts and I'm sure there are people Shi wants to invite."

"Actually everyone I want to invite is right here all we have to do is grab our other team mate and we are good to go."

"Gaara?" Kankuro said a bit frightened."

"Stop acting like that, Gaara is a human being and he is your brother." I snap. "I don't care if he holds the one-tail inside him or not he is just mis under stood and he is one of my friends." I sensed Gaara right out side the room and I'm sure he heard my little sepal.

Gaara walked in a moment latter and the room became silent and tense. "Hello Gaara, you here to join us?" I tried to sound happy with my bad mode.

"Your that girl aren't you? The one who help that girl… then you hugged me even though I hurt her and I could hurt you." Gaara replied monotone.

"Say what now." Kankuro said, not knowing about the day I first got here.

"Yes I am. And I haven't used that device since, I almost forgot I had it." I pull out the small round rod out of my bag and rolled it around my palm. "I would of used it when I was six, but I didn't need to."

"Why are you not afraid?" He asked.

"Well I know you aren't the monster, and nether is the Shukaku your both just miss under stood." I give him I small smile under my mask before moving on. "I say we continue with the party planning."

The room was dead quite for a few minutes then they started talk again.

"Yes we should, I'll go grab a snack." Temari said before walking away.

Age 12:

 _Entry: 914_

 _In a few weeks we will be going on a mission that is easy, but this week I'll be leaving for the land of Waves I have business there that deals with Naruto's first c rank mission. My spies in Kohan tell me they are moving out tomorrow so I have to move out now. The Kazekage said I could go as long as long as I want, since he thinks I'm going to the place where my old village once was. I should be back by the time my mission is, that is if I don't die. I have to go make a hideout before I leave though, so I have some where to put my soon to be 'friends'. This self-mission I'm going on will risk my identity being found out, but I need a few people on my side for bigger events, much bigger events. I must get ready now I have very little time left to leave._

 **A.N.**

 **So Shi is going on a mission she assigned herself that deals with Naruto. What do you think will happen? Will Shi's true identity be reveled? Next chapter will be up next weekend so until then.**

 **Preview:**

Blood dripped down my side and arm, my free hand was locked onto Kakashi's wrist. The wild ruffled my cloak as time around me stood still.

"Don't you dare touch him, Kakashi." I said with killing intent, as I pulled his arm out of my shoulder with a sinking sound. "You will be sorry if you do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys hope you've enjoyed my story so far. It's also be pointed out that there is a few things I need to explain like how she writes and does sealing and that will be explained at the end of this chapter, but for now let's get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own don' t Naruto**

I jump from tree to tree towards the Land of Waves. I was heading to a small town there while fallowing Team 7, who were at lest a day ahead of me, but I was moving faster then them so I would catch up easily.

I moved swift and silent through the trees and if you tried to hear me or sense me you wouldn't be able to, which is a great achievement for me. The forest was still and silent like something would jump out at any minute, which wasn't very present, especially when you're alone.

'Hey Foxy want to talk?' I asked my tailed-beast teasingly.

" **What did I say about calling me Foxy!?"** He growled.

'I'll kill you from the inside out yada yada yada. But remember why I call you Foxy?'

" **You do it because I look like a little fuzzy Foxy and it bugs me."**

'You know me so well Foxy. Anyway give me a boost I need to catch up.'

" **If I must**." I instantly picked up speed as power surged through me and propelled me forward. Kuruma and I became somewhat friends, but it's more me bugging him tell he agrees with me, and it's quite fun.

With in a day of travel, I reached the water separating the land of waves from fire country. With a quick consecration of chakra I run across the water and passed a boat filled with people. Water splashed onto them and I heard some complaining, but I didn't pay it much attention knowing my brother was on it. Once across the water I step onto the dock of the small town, and quickly use a genjutsu to change my appearance, voice, and outfit for when others see me.

I jump to the roof tops soon after and wait for Team 7 tell they pull in on their boat and step onto the dock. Tazuna thanked the boatman before the group started to walk towards the forest. I fallow them silently into the forest and after ten minutes I got board.

'I should jump out and try to make friends with them. Yeah like that will work.' I thought sarcastically, but I jumped in front of the group anyway. Everyone seemed to jump at my sudden appearance, except… Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi, I was sure I hid myself well enough or is it that you didn't realize I was there and your only playing cool." I said monotone.

"Ah… do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but I know you Kakashi the Copy Ninja." I replied, before my senses noticing a giant sword flying in our direction. "Duck!" I yelled before Kakashi could even respond. Everyone quickly ducked and the sword imbedded it's self into the tree behind me.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said introducing us to the man that appeared on the sword.

Naruto then ran towards the tree, but Kakashi stops him. "You're in the way, get back." Kakashi ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This one isn't like the other two. He's in a whole other league. If he's our appoint I'll need to use this." Kakashi placed his hand on his hai-ta. "This could get treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked. "It's to bad huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

Everyone was deep in thought before Kakashi ordered, "Quickly Manji formation, protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work so now use it."

"Ah Kakashi-sensei… but about her?" Sakura asked.

"Oh don't worry about me I didn't want to fight I only wanted to say hi, but if you want help I can." I said before sitting on the ground.

Kakashi seemed to believe me and pulled his hai-ta off his eye, reviling his Sharingan. "I'm ready."

"Well, it looks like I get to see Sharingan in action, this is an honor." Zabuza said.

"Sharingan, Sharingan will someone just tell me what it is." Naruto complained.

Sasuke started to explain Sharingan to Naruto, but I space out by taking out my journal and try to remember what this scene looked like in the anima so that I could try to draw it.

Chakra swirled around me and I didn't pay much attention tell the fight was over. I stand up and store my book away in my bag and walk forward. "All right let's get a move on." Kakashi ordered before waking away. In one moment I was in front of Kakashi who stopped short and fell into my arms.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Oh stop worrying he'll be fine, he just used to much chakra, some rest and medical jutsu should fix him right up, but first we have to get him to Tazuna's." I explain before picking Kakasshi up with my unreal strength. (Complements of Gai's training) And started to walk in the direction of Tazuna's. "Hurry up or you'll be left behind."

"Wait what's you're name?" Sakura asked.

"My name it's… Yuki, Yuki Yuna." I give them my old life's name, which seemed like a good fake name.

"Well Yuki your really strong." Naruto complemented. "And you look about our age yet, how did you get so strong."

"Thanks… and my father wanted to make sure I was strong so that I was able to protect myself when I became a ninja." I tell them part of the truth since I didn't have any reason to lie. "Anyway let's get going." I start to sprint and think to myself. 'They need to learn how to be less trusting to people who help them out, but they'll learn that soon enough.'

-Time Skip -

Kakashi woke up a little while ago and I refused to talk to him knowing he would figure out my identity easily, in other word I sat on the roof of Tazuna's house while everyone was in side. The only thing that surprised me was when Naruto climbed up here to talk.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"I twelve same as you." I answered.

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot about all of you and that is why I must keep my distance."

"Why did you help Kakashi?"

"I helped because I want to save some lives in the distant future."

"Like who?"

" Man you ask a lot of questions… but there's this kid named Haku, and somebody I'll be calling Za for now on."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Anywhere and everywhere."

"That's not much of a straight answer, anyway Kakaski-sensei wanted me to tell you to come inside for lunch."

"And you just happen to remember that now." I point out. "But I can't I have to prepare to finish up my mission."

"Why haven't you already left then I'm sure you want to get it done as soon as possible."

"I ran into a speed bump. Anyway I'll be in town for the next few days if you need help just call." I use my speed and get to town in a few minutes, where I had to pick up a few things.

-Time skip-

After I picked up some extra supplies and three cloaks I found a roof to stay on tell the day Team 7 would come to the bridge. When that day came I put my cloak on and headed for the bridge.

Like expected the bridge was quite and chakra hung in the air. I made my way down the bridge and found a place to hide for a bit. It toke longer then expected, but Team 7 came with out Naruto, and with Tazuna to the bridge, and the fights started with in moments. Naruto came after awhile and started to help Sasuke, I wait a bit longer then the moment I've been waiting for happens.

Kakashi sent his hounds after Zabuza and they hold him down, while Kakashi creates Chiridoi and charged towards Zabuza.

I jump out of my hiding spot and intercept Kakashi's attack, right in front of Haku. Chiridoi went through my shoulder as my hand shot out and I felt electricity go through me. Blood dripped down my side and arm, as my free hand locked onto Kakashi's wrist. The wind ruffled my cloak as time around me stood still.

"Don't you dare touch him, Kakashi." I said with killing intent, as I pulled his arm out of my shoulder with a sinking sound. "You will be sorry if you do." I could feel the gazes of surprise on me from every direction, but I didn't let that stop me.

"I will not let harm to either of them especially Haku, If you do I'll fight you here and now, I know how tired you must be." I felt the chakra filled mist disappear around us and I was sure everyone could see clearly.

"What make you think I wouldn't kill you right now?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I know someone important to, I actually saved her life. The only thing now is that if I die she dies if she dies I die. You understand know Kakashi?" I try to make the story believable and finished off with a chuckle.

I felt as Kakashi's eyes zero in on me, which was unnerving. Everyone was quite, tell Naruto appeared and started to make a fuss.

"Yuki what are you doing here? And you how dare you use Haku as a tool…"

The rant just keeps going on after that and I placed more attention to Kakashi, who must have been debating on killing me or not. "Go ahead Kakashi kill me and never see your beloved student again." I tried making killing me sound bad so he wouldn't kill me, but when I sensed a kunai turned in my direction I knew I'd have to think fast.

" Oh great your part of my death choice now too that's just lovely. How long has it been since you seen her any way Naruto." I tried to act the part of dangerous person and I was sure I was killing it. "I bet you don't remember her all that well either."

"Of course I remember Nee-sama, I remember everything about her, like how she was blind, or her strawberry blonde hair that would always hit me in the face when she turned, or how she really hated that Moji guy because he always picked on us, she ran away when we were four with out a trace, no one could find her it all tuned hopeless!" Naruto yelled angrily at me, but you could sadness in his voice two, I had to use every once of will not to walk over and hug him.

"It's nice you remember all those things Naruto, but she said she's not going home tell she knows Kohan and everyone she cares about is safe… Kakashi there's a storm coming and it's coming fast. Tell your Hokage he should step down after the chunin exams, only then will his daughter come to visit him." My voice flattered after all those things Naruto said about me it was nice. "Now Naruto finish talking to Zabuza we haven't got all day."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Gato's voice rang through the air.

"Oh Did I mention there's a group of blood thirst ninja at the end of the bridge?"

"No." Kakashi replied.

"Thought so." I step away from the line of people and pull out enough kunai to fit between each fingerer. "All right who wants some?" I threw two kunai at the two ninja beside Gato who feel down instantly.

Gato started to high tail it to the back and Zabuza went after him, hearing the end of Naruto's speech. I threw kunai killing any ninja about to hurt Zabuza and soon it was all over.

"Well Za your part of my bosses group now, no ifs, ands or buts. In other words welcome to my great group, now let's head back to base… here is the directions."

"What makes you think I'll join you?" Zabuza asked.

"Well you won't be welcomed back to the hidden mist and I'll kill you if you don't, so lets go… and I'll pay you."

"Maybe it's best if we go." Haku pointed out. "We won't be welcomed back besides she has a few good points."

"Fine." Zabuza mumbled.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled running up to me.

"Yes Naruto?"

"If you see my sister again can you tell her dad has something for her. It was suppose to be her fifth birthday present, but you know."

"I'll do it for you, but I'm sure she'll come around to visit some time. Alright with that said let's go." I order, before taking off away from the bridge and Team 7. The other two caught up to me, and that's when I remembered the wound Kakashi gave me. I give a hiss of pain as it started to hurt, I quickly brought my hand up to it to heal it, but the pain made it hard to think straight. My mind grew thick with fog and I stumbled on a branch, and it surprised me when some one caught me.

"Just get to the hideout." I mumble pulling a paper out of my pocket, not caring whom it was holding me up.

When I woke up I felt like I was in a daze, but I knew that I was in the hideout I made.

"Zabuza she's awake." Haku's voice said.

'Zabuza helped me?' The thought lingered in my mind, but I pushed it away. I made sense of my surroundings then tried to sit up, my shoulder protesting when I did.

"You should rest, you are heavily injured." Haku tried to push me back to lie down, but I moved away from him and got up.

"Stay here for a mouth and I'll visit you guy frequently, but in those visits it will be to pay you and learn how to do one-handed-hand-sings. After that you can come and go and stay as long as you want, but we'll have a meeting once a month. Is that clear?" I ask.

"Yes it is I'll inform Zabuza about that…goodbye I guess then." Haku replied.

"See two in five days."

"Alright." With that I left the building and headed towards Sunagakure, dismantling my genjutsu on the way. With in a few minutes I reached Sunagakure, and the guards let me in, then I headed home.

Once there I toke a shower, and made sure my wound didn't get wet, then changed into clean clothes. After that I decide t go visit my team, even though I didn't know where they were going to be.

After a while I found out that they left on the mission to gather up the lose snakes in a near by village early, leaving me alone. I waited patently for three days, for their return and when they did, I met them at the gate.

"Hey Shi your back." Kankuro said.

"Yeah I've been back for awhile, so how was your guys mission?" I reply

"It was going well tell _someone_ decided to wake up a whole snake nest, but we toke care of everything in the end." Temari explained. "So how was your trip?"

"It went well…" I say easily, but I couldn't help, but to trail off.

"Well that's good. Why don't we all go to our house, we can catch up."

"All right." We walk away from our sensei and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, as if I did something wrong.

The trip to their house was short, and Temari and I chatted the whole way there like we were sisters. We enter the house and had some snacks, and for once I got Gaara talking which was nice, but we some how got on the topic of blood, luckily Temari changed the subject.

"So Shi how did your visit go? Give details" Temari insisted.

"Well… I went there and most of the village has been rebuilt, but there are parts that are completely abandoned… but not much has changed." I explain as if it really hurt me to talk about it.

"That must have been hard." Kankuro said.

"Kind of, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I said stretching, but I regretted it soon after. Pain rippled though my shoulder and I was sure it started to bleed. At that moment I felt a killing aura come from Gaara, that seemed to soften after awhile.

I grab at my shoulder sending healing Chakra into it to make it stop hurting. 'Kuruma why aren't you healing me?' I ask angrily.

" **You will survive this so you don't need healing."** Kuruma replied in an 'in fact' tone.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked concerned.

"Oh it's just my shoulder it's been bugging me."

"Then why do I smell blood?" Gaara asked before leaving the room calmly.

"What does he mean?" Kankuro questioned.

"I ran into some trouble on the way back, but my shoulder only hurts since I was trying to save someone's life." I explain briefly.

"But about the blood? Are you hurt?"

"No… maybe… yes, but I'm fine."

"Your bleeding, and Gaara was in the room he could have killed you in a moments notice." Temari started to freak out.

That one sentence made me think. 'Why didn't he kill me I could feel the killing intent, but it disappeared along with him.' "Temari why didn't he kill me?" I question.

"Don't try and change the subject… Wait why didn't he kill you?"

"Gee you make me feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"But don't you think it's wired, usually one hint of blood and you're a goner, but you seem to be immune to it."

"Hmm... You right"

"Hey Shi you should forget about leaving tonight there's a huge sandstorm outside." Kankuro said looking out a window.

'What? I should have been able to tell it was there.' I thought.

"Well I guess you'll have to stay here tonight, you can use a guest room." Temari offered cooling down.

"I guess I'll have to." I said.

My mind couldn't get off the fact I didn't die with Gaara around, and that I couldn't sense the sandstorm, it bugged me a lot. Even when I went to bed it kept me awake.

 **A.N.**

 **Well that was chapter 5, and now for the explanations stating with how she seals, reads, and writes.**

 **Well in her old life knew how to write so she carried that skill to this life, the only thing she had to learn was how to space her letters properly, which she learned from that guy with the bandage wrapped around his head, from the first exam in the chunin exams, as for reading she runs her fingers over the letters to see what the shapes are then take then deciphering them. And the spies she got on a mission, when she saved some ones life, but that will be mentioned later on in the story. As for sealing Minato had to instruct her carefully on everything he taught her, like writing out the symbols.**

 **I believe that is all I forgot to explain. If you have any question please ask them and when the next chapter comes around I'll answer them. Also I'd like to know if I should do a short chapter on the sand siblings mission and I'd like your thoughts on that. Oh and the chunin exams are coming up so make sure you keep reading for those.**

 **Preview:**

"All right team we are assigned to a mission that will involves the up coming chunin exams. We will be having a meeting with Lord Kazekage for more information." Baki explained to us, handing up each a piece of paper.

"Ah sensei only teams of tree can enter the exams." I point out.

"Lord Kazekage has already dealt with that."

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Secret Mission- The Chunin Exams

 **A.N.**

 **Yes everyone the Chunin exams are here. I'm making this the first and second exams so it will be longer. I'm sorry I'm late, but I've had a busy week. I don't have really anything else to say so let's get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

My team and I trained at the training ground, as we waited for our sensei.

"Let's do one on one fights." I suggested.

"All right me and Kankuro and you and Gaara." Temari said.

"But…" Kankuro said before getting hit by Temari. "Hey!"

Temari and me had this wearied theory that Gaara wouldn't hurt me and whenever we'd get the chance we'd test out this theory.

"Alright Gaara let's spar." We stand across from each other, as did Temari and Kankuro. "Go!" I yell.

Sand lifted up in front of Gaara then lashed out. I moved out of the way and the sand fallowed me. I circle back around and raced towards Gaara at average speeds, and started forming hand signs. "Sand Shadow!" Tons of sand raced into the air above Gaara and made a shadow over top of Gaara. "Smashing Sand Shadow!" Every drop of sand came down on Gaara's head, but was blocked by his ultimate defense.

"All right how about this, shadow clone jutsu!" I race forward clones appearing all around me and I jumped right in front of Gaara and started to send punches in his direction, but sand still blocked it. My clones toke care of some sand and I was about to hit Gaara right in the face, but his sand deflected it. I jump back just as another presence appeared.

"Oh hey sensei." I said running towards Gaara, but I lost my footing and went face first into the sand. "That hurt." I sit up and rub my still soar shoulder.

"All right team we are assigned to a mission that will involves the up coming Chunin exams. We will be having a meeting with Lord Kazekage for more information." Baki explained to us, handing up each a piece of paper.

"Ah sensei only teams of three can enter the exams." I point out.

"Lord Kazekage has already dealt with that."

"Oh."

"Sensei why are we attacking an ally?" Temari said carefully.

"If you want to know that ask your father." Baki replied. "But right now we go into advanced training. Everyone will be learning a new jutsu."

In matter of minutes everyone was learning a new jutsu to go with what they know already, but I asked sensei if I could just go to the library to look for a jutsu to learn. He agreed, and he sent Gaara with me telling him to look up some sand jutsu.

"So… you excited for this mission?" I ask Gaara as we walked.

"…" Gaara didn't say a thing, which disappointed me for some reason.

"I'll take that as a no. What kind of jutsu are you looking for? I know where's there's a whole isle for earth style jutsu, I'm sure we can find something to suit you." I tried to make small talk, but it didn't seem to be working.

For the rest of the walk there, it was silent between the two of us. It didn't take us long to reach the library though, but right before I reached the door it flew open and a bunch of large spiders crawled out. I felt one crawl on to my foot and I just started freaking out, trying to shake it off.

"Get it off, Get it off!" I yell shaking my foot, but he spider just seemed to hang on. I brought out a kunai to kill the spider, but something hits the spider and it runs away. "Thank Kami." I sigh.

"You all right?" The question from Gaara completely threw me, since he isn't really concerned about others.

"Yes, I'm just… a bit afraid of spiders." I was stretching it when I said a bit, but if you're stuck in a very dark place for a very long time, and you feel spiders crawl over top of your skin, it gives you shivers just to think about it. "Come on let's go in."

Together we enter the library and start to look for good jutsu to learn. "Oh this looks like it would be good for you Gaara. It's called… Sand Tsunami, but it takes a long time to learn." I hand him the scroll and start looking for myself.

"Will this one work?" Gaara handed me a scroll after a little while and I open it.

"It's an earth style jutsu called Rock Dome… it could work… it would also be very useful. Let's go back to the training field then." I walk to the front desk and I cheek out both our scrolls then we head back.

"I see you guys found some useful jutsu, but our training is over for today, and I expect some perfected jutsu from you tomorrow Shi. So you'll have to learn it on your own time, but right now we got to head to the Kazekage office now for the meeting."

"Hai sensei." Me, Temari, and Kankuro say together.

-Time skip-

After the meeting on what's going to happen during the Chunin exams I head to a training field to learn my new jutsu, even though it was late. I spent hours on it, even though I was dead tired and I haven't really slept all that much since the Land of Waves thing and that was weeks ago. I knew that I would most likely pass out before morning, but I always work to my breaking limited, which toke a very long time to happen if you ever trained with Guy-sensei. Sure enough I woke up face down in the sand the next morning.

'I really got to stop doing that.' I rub my head as I thought to myself.

"Hey Shi you're here already." My tired brain couldn't process who was coming over, but I knew it was my team.

"Ah… Yeah." I yawn back.

"What do you say we do some target practice, why we wait?" I now know that it was Kankuro talking since he always asks me to target practice.

"If you want to." I stand up and face Kankuro as he pulled out his puppet Crow.

"I bet you won't get I single hit today." I could tell he must be smirking at me. As if he knows something I don't.

"Maybe." I start pulling out kunai to throw at his puppet, while giving him a devilish smile. "But remember Kankuro I never miss."

We both stood silently waiting for the other to make a move, but I knew Kankuro would be waiting for me to go first. I throw a few kunai that reflected off each out and Crow dodged, but I threw a few more and The started bouncing off each other tell Crows face looked like a porcupine.

"Oh come on I was for sure I got you this time." Kankuro said.

"I must say Crow has gotten a lot faster, but I don't go easy, even when I'm tired." I replied.

"Remind me to never get into a death mach ageist you."

"Alright. Never get in a death match with me." I said jokingly, as I sat down.

"Yeah." His voice seemed to turn into a whisper, which  
I never heard him do before.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yes of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering. Where's Temari and the team?'

"Temari had to talk to dad and Gaara I don't really know."

"Actually there both over there with sensei." I point towards the village where the rest of our team was coming from.

We wait as our team came over and sensei started giving instructions. "We'll first see what new jutsu Shi has been learning then we will improve on your other jutsu."

We started with me standing a few feet away from the rest the team, and forming hand seals. "Rock Dome." A rock dome went over top my head creating a protective barrier. "Rock Dome change: Glass Rock Dome." The air around me heated up then I continued. "Hidden Glass Rock Dome." I waited for my sensei to tell me to stop, but when he didn't I decide to punch a hole in my dome to get out.

"It seems like it's good for hiding, but what good is it for battle?" My sensei questioned.

"When I create a new one hit it with what ever amount of power you want and see." I form another one and wait for my sensei to attack, but I heard sand cover my dome instead.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara's voice said.

I heard as the sand tried to break my barrier, but it held and the sand fell away. I again broke a hole in the wall to get out and stood in front of my team. "It's a good defense, no?"

"It's exceptional, but how are you able to break out?' Sensei asked.

"Well the only flaw is that it's easy to brake from the inside so you can't trap someone in there, unless you use a lot of chakra which I didn't feel like trapping myself inside, then using a lot more chakra to get out."

"Alright, Let's move on then." For the next few hours we work on the different kinds of jutsu we already knew, but I didn't do much anything since I already completed my jutsu, so I sat in the sand writing.

 _Entry 937_

 _So the Chunin exams are here and I need to come up with a plan, and I thinking on sending a clone to hide on the roof of the Kage stand during the final test, while I myself go with my team. This plan isn't confirmed yet, but I need to think about it, on the other hand I have to worry about getting into the Chunin exams finals since I won't know who I'll be fight, but I hope I can fight that weirdo Kabuto, so I can beat his sorry little but._

 _In other news I'm thinking about inventing a jutsu to go with my two most powerful chakras types, which are earth and wind. I'm not sure what I'll come up with, but I'll know it will be cool when I'm finished. For now I'm going to focus on up coming events then I'll go learn Sage mode from the toads after barrowing the contract scroll from Jiraiya to sign and give it back._

"Hey Shi we're done training now, you want to come over?" Temari asked.

"Ah, sure. I don't have anything eased planed." I stand up and put away my journal. "Let's go."

-Time Skip-

The day we would leave for the Chunin exams was approaching fast. In a day we will be heading out for our three-day journey to Kohan. I had lots to pack and I needed to finish up this new shirt I was making that would hold so many weapons that would last me a very, very long time. There were other things I had to do like meet up with Haku and Zabuza for a small meeting, but of course sensei had to ruin everything.

"Were heading out to day, Kazekage wants us to get there early for some scouting and to get used to the different climate." Baki announced. "So I need you guys to go get your bags and meet me at the gate, at noon."

My jaw dropped since I was completely unprepared, my bags weren't packed, I now need to talk to Haku and Zabuza now, and finish up my new shirt that is half done, in less than three hours. 'Oh Kami this going to be hectic.' I face palm since I had to do so much. 'Maybe I can multitask…'

"I'm going to go and get ready." I sunshine away before my sensei could even protest, but I was more worried on getting everything finished, and I'd have to start with packing, because that was my main priority right now.

In a half an hour I through together a bag, then I spent an hour or so working double time on my shirt. The last hour and a half or so I went to my meeting, made my shirt was put together properly and filling it with weapons, then got my stuff to the gate.

"Good your all here early, we can go now." Baki said when I arrived. "Let's go."

We all fallow Baki out of the village, and take our journey to Kohan at moderate speed.

-Times Skip-

We reach Kohan in two days instead of three since Kankuro wanted to race me, and everyone else had to keep up with our pace. Even then I won by a landslide.

Once at Kohan sensei left and so did Gaara leaving me Temari and Kankuro to wonder the village, but I knew what would happen so I just fallowed them.

After a bit of walking I sensed some familiar chakras and one ran straight for us. In a just a few seconds, Konohamaru bumps into Kankuro and Kankuro looks down at him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, and soon picked up Konohamaru. "Does this hurt punk?"

"Put him down Kankuro or you'll know you'll pay for it later." Temari scolded.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Sakura apologized.

"You better put him down right now!" Naruto yelled.

"We got a while tell he gets her so let play with these punks for a bit." Kankuro said lifting Konohamaru a little higher.

"Let me go!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You won't be yelling like that for long, besides no ones going to save you not even this…" at that moment I hit Kankuro over the head hard enough for him to drop Konohamaru.

"Can you stop causing trouble, anyway Gaara is going to be here fairly soon, and we have other company up in that tree." I point up to the tree were I sensed Sasuke's chakra. "Let see Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sakura Harano, all part of team seven I believe. Anyway I'm sorry about my team mate he can be a real idiot at times…"

"How do you know our names?" Sakura questioned cutting me off.

"Don't you know everyone's name? Oh and hello Gaara it's nice of you to join us." I could tell Kankuro must have gone pale, when I said that, knowing that he'd be in trouble.

"Oh hi Ga-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

"I think it's time to go." I start to walk away brushing Naruto's arm and my team fallowed, eyes burned in the back of my head as I went.

"Wait! What are your names?" Sasuke yelled, jumping to the ground.

"Oh this is Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. As for my name people call me Shi." I said as monotone as possible then started to walk off again.

Once away from the group I hit Kankuro over the head again and he yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Stop picking fights, they're in the Chunin exams… and their actually strong." I mumbled the last part.

"And you know that how?"

I didn't answer them and I didn't talk at all not even when we got to the hotel.

-Time Ship-

The Chunin exams were tomorrow and our sensei left us to ourselves for the few days that we were here. The others sat in the hotel mostly and I ventured off every once in awhile, to see what was different. Right now I was doing the exact same thing.

I was walking past my house it seemed peaceful, and my old room's window was even fixed. I couldn't help, but to jump to the roof to see what was inside. From what I sensed everything was still where I left it only a long box laid on my bed.

I silently open the window and jump inside on to my bed, then carefully opened the box. In side was a pair of dual katakana with some of the kunai my dad always used. I wrote a thank you on a piece of paper that was sitting on the floor then I just stood there. Just then I heard the door down stairs open so I grabbed the weapons out of the box and hid in the closet.

The door to my room opened and Minato walked in, but froze at the door. I was too panicked to even slow my heartbeat, I was sure he was going to hear it. He slowly walked over to my bed and picked up the paper.

"She acutely came." He muttered.

I felt like I should use a genjutsu on him and bolt, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I waited in the closet tell the door bell rang and I used my senses to tell it was Kakashi.

"Coming!" Minato called and left the room taking the box and the note with him.

I toke this small opening to get out of the closet and as far as I could. The weapons were held tightly in my grip, my heart was beating so fast I was sure it was going to burst.

'That was to close, way to close he could of seen me!' The though of me being found out would just completely ruin my whole plan I needed to get away and I needed to do it fast. I stop only momentarily to stash away the kunai and strap my katakanas to my back, after I headed straight to my hotel.

-The next day-

"Why are you acting so spooky?" Temari asked as we headed to the first exam. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"Oh I had a nightmare last night." I answered, truthfully. Last night I had a terrible nightmare like every other night I've been in the village only this one was worse. It was of the time I was kidnapped in my old world and it was just so dark...

"What was it about?"

"Pain." I whispered, even that was hard to do right now.

"Oh well don't think of it during the exams." I just nodded my head, not wanting to talk.

With in a few minutes I lead our group to the room we were needed at. We take a seat somewhere in the small crowed that started to grow after awhile. After 15 minutes all the teams were here including Naruto's.

Naruto's team started to talk to Kabuto and I didn't pay attention to it tell I heard my name.

"There's Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee of the Leaf village, and a Shi which is Garra's team mate." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on you know their names, that makes it easy." Kabuto said. My attention zeroed in on the group and I made my way over there. "Here they are."

"Show them to me."

"Alright first off is Rock Lee., Looks like he's a year older then you and his mission experience is 11 C-rank, and 20 D-rank. His squad leader is Guy, and in the last few months his taijutsu increased dramatically. His other skills are pretty shaky though. Last year he got a lot of attention, but he didn't come into the Chunin exams tell this year. This is his first year of him being a candidate and his team mates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Ah Hyuga?" Naruto questioned himself.

"Alright now for Gaara. His mission experience is 8 C-ranks, and get this 1 B-rank. I don't have a lot of information on this guy, he was a rookie from another land, but there is this he survived every mission, with out a scratch on him."

"He's done a B-rank as a genin and he has never been injured." Shikamaru cut in.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto said.

"As for Shi." He placed down another card and I waited at the edge of the crowed. "Let's see her actually name is Shi No Ko Himura. Her mission experience is 10 C-rank and I don't have any information on the other ranks, like her teammate I have no other information on her skills wise. All I know is that she has never failed a single mission like her team mate."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." I picked up the info card from him gave it one look and ripped it to shreds. "My information is my business." It was hard for me to speak, but I managed.

I walked back to my group and sat down, soon enough the sound ninja stepped in and used their sound attack. I my ears started to hurt and I cover them. 'Danm I have to most likely fight him in the exams, well if I get that far… and if Gaara doesn't kill him…"

"Hey Shi what was that about?" Temari questioned.

"They could learn too much," I answered simply.

"Alright, pipe down listen up!" Ibiki's load voice filled the air. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Marino, your proctor, and from now on your worst enemy! "

The whole room started to mutter to each other it was hard to fallow.

"First, you from the Village Hidden in Sound. Nock it off! Who told you, you could fight! You want to fail the test before we even begun!" I didn't listen to Dose's lie apologies until Ibiki continued. "I'll say this once so listen, there is no fighting unless we say so, even then fatal force is forbidden!" I space out not wanting to listen to the rules, which were boring, that and I, still couldn't hear well.

Soon we were all seated in our spots and told to begin. I ran my finger over the questions answering the one's I knew, and could figure out easily. In no time our time for the first nine questions were up and I sat back bored. 'Now I know how Shikamaru feels.'

"Good. I would like to inform you all that you… Pass!" Ibiki's voice rang in my ears so I sat straight up. There was honestly no reasons to pay attention tell we were heading to the Forest of Death with our teams.

"This test has Gaara's name all over it." Kankuro commented.

"There's going to be no death caused by my team mates while were here… unless it's a spider's." I said.

"Are you sure you can prevent that?" Temari question.

"Yep and if I don't, there is always this method so they don't do it again." I pull my hand and swatted Kankuro in the head.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"To prove my point." I replied. 'And since you were about to pick on my brother.' I kept that last thought to myself.

"You've been getting really violent." He muttered, but I heard and hit him again. "Really!"

"Is everything all right back there?" Anko called.

"Fine!" Temari yelled back. " Stop yelling Kankuro."

After that we all shut our mouths, tell we got to the Forest of Death.

"Do you really think you can stop Gaara from killing?" Temari whispered to me.

"I can sense the people before they get any where nears us. I'll make sure no one dies. Just make up some fake plan and I'll get the scroll we need." I whisper back.

"All right don't let us down." Temari moved to stand beside Kankuro and started to whisper to him.

"…It's called the Forest of Death for a reason, and you'll find out soon enough." Anko said snapping my attention away.

"It's called the Forest of Death for a reason, and you'll find out why soon enough." Naruto mimicked "I'll take on anything!"

"Anything? It looks like we have a tough guy." Anko said pulling out a Kunai and throwing it at Naruto.

'I wonder what would happen if I stepped in or killed Orochimaru right now… I'd probably have to run away from Suna too. Hopefully she hurries up.' I just then papers were being handed out to everyone.

"Hey Shi were going to give you the scroll." Temari told me. "You'll be separated from the rest of us though we'll meet you at the tower, so get the scroll and hurry there."

"That's a great plan. Will it work out like your cakes did?" I joke.

"Oh shut up it was one time."

"And you nearly burned down the house."

"I did not, I only burnt down the kitchen…"

"Yay and I bet the cake would of still tasted like crap either way."

"I still can't believe you tasted it."

"Well it was cake and I wanted to make you feel better."

"Like hell you did you spit it all over my face, the only wired thing about that day was you managed to eat cake and spit it all over me with your mask on."

"All I remember was the fact that that cake tasted like sand and burnt toast."

"Why are you guys talking about burnt toast?" Kankuro question, while walking up to us with Gaara.

"Were not we're talking about Tamari's cake." I answered.

"Oh well my room still smells like hell."

"You guys are… never going to let me down about that are you?" She sighed.

"Nope." I say before I singed the sheet we were handed. "Now come on we have to hand these in." My team and I headed to the now set up stands to receive our scroll.

Temari hands me the scroll and I hide it in one of my shirt's pouches. "Were all ready to go let's head to the gate." We head over to the gate we were assigned to.

"This is going to be boring." Kankuro pointed out.

"You summed it up well." I said.

"Let's just finish this off fast." Temari suggested.

"How about we finish this in an hour or so."

"Good plan."

"All right teams on my mark you can enter the forest...Go!" Anko's voice yelled through the speakers, and the gate doors swung open.

"Let's go!" I yell.

In moments our team was flying through the trees as high speeds. I silently breaking away, heading in front of the group, in moments I found Team Shigure.

"Hello boys. Give me your scroll and I'll think about letting you live." I threaten.

"Really you taking us all out, all alone." Shigure laughed.

"Wrong answer." I pull out three kunai and threw it at then before appearing behind them.

"Wha…" In a moment each of them were on the ground with kunai sticking up beside there heads. I take the scroll from the one guy and I feel some familiar chakras behind me. I pull on a kunai and throw it between the heads of Kiba and Hinata. "You might what to be quite here you can die fairly easy." With that I hurry off to the tower in the middle of the training ground.

"Your finally here." Temari welcomed when I entered the building.

"Here are the scrolls." I toss her the scrolls.

"I guess our plan worked."

"Yes it did, now lets head up stairs." I stand up and head towards a group of stairs, at the far side of the room.

 **So this is the end of exam numbers one and two. This weekend I'll get my next chapter up. That's all I have to say for now so see you next chapter.**

 **P.s. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Preliminaries

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Near the end of day five of the second exams all the expected teams were there. I still didn't know whom I would be fighting, but I hope it would be Kabuto. The teams that were already here were told to meet in the room with the hand statue. Soon enough Kabuto and Team 7 enter the building.

For once I pay attention as my father told the group why we toke the exams. For the next few minutes or so he talked tell Hayate interrupted him to tell us about the preliminaries.

"Is there anyone who would like to leave, _cough_?" Hayate asked, and to my surprise no one raised their hand. "Alright then, _cough,_ we'll start right away, _cough."_

I heard the screen rattle and the first names were called, then the next, tell it got to the last two people.

 **Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado**

Sasuke winner.

 **Zaku Abumi Vs. Shino Aburame**

Shino winner.

 **Misumi Tsurugi Vs. Kankuro**

Kankuro winner.

 **Sakura Vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Tie.

 **Tenten Vs. Temari**

Temari winner.

 **Shikamaru Nara Vs. Kin Tsuchi**

Shikamaru winner.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Naruto winner.

 **Hinata Hyuga Vs. Neji Hyuga**

Neji winner.

 **Rock Lee Vs. Gaara**

Gaara winner.

I couldn't stay in the room for that one, since I couldn't really do anything. Besides I knew he'd get better.

 **Choji Akimichi Vs. Dosu Kinata**

Dosu winner.

 **Kabuto Vs. Shi No Ko Himura**

'As I thought I'm ageist Kabuto, he'll probably use this opportunity to learn some things about me, I'll go easy on him then.' I jump right down from the stands and landed perfectly in a crouch, while Kabuto toke the stairs.

"So I'm against the person who ripped up their own ninja card. Well it's nice to meet you Shi No Ko." Kabuto greeted,

"That's funny since I didn't really want to meet you." I walk right over to him and whisper so only he could hear. "How's you snake friend anyway I bet he's pretty old by now." I made sure to put a large emphasize on snake to get my point through.

"Oh so you know him?"

"Well I know of him I never really meet him. Besides I hear he's been chasing mice, isn't that right?"

"Well right now he's not, he is taking a small break."

"Oh that's right. He's been running a village."

"Are you guys ready to fight? _Chough_ " Hayate asked.

"Yes we are we were just chatting before our match." I back up a few feet and face Kabuto.

"Alright then begin!" He called and backed away.

Neither of us made a move; we stood there trying to anticipate the others first move. I decided to reach in my pouch to pull my book out. Kabuto mistaking it for a kunai and jumped to the side, as I whipped it out.

"You're going to fight me with a book?" He asked stupidly.

"No that would be stupid. I'm going to draw while fighting you." I replied.

"Do you really think I'm that week?"

"No I just think your and idiot." That must of got him really mad since he charged. I sensed chakra building up in his hand and I dodged right away. "See you can't even hit some one." He turned towards me as I pulled out my pencil.

"What should I draw maybe a… Oh I know I'll draw a snake with glasses to remember this moment." I place my pencil on my page and try to picture a snake wearing glasses.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Kabuto gritted his teeth.

"What ever happened to the mellow guy that was just standing here, the one who didn't get angry easily?" I ask smirking under my mask. I knew how to push people's bottons to the breaking point, and I was glad it was working.

Kabuto didn't say a word, but I did feel his eyes narrow on me. I continue to write while make the one-hand-hand-sings that Haku showed me, but I made sure to make it look like I was playing with my pencil. "Sand Fog." I breathe under my breath. Just like that sand started to lift up around up making the air smell like home.

"What just happened?" Naruto yelled. "I can't see them.

'Good my plan is working.' I make one hand sings and clones appeared around me. I focused on Kabuto's chakra the whole time so I didn't lose him. 'Alright Kabuto, your going to wish that you didn't fight me.' I move swiftly forward with my clones while they weaving around me, and switch out, once in awhile. I close in on Kabuto fast and I made sure to hide my chakra extra well.

I pulled out a kunai and commanded my clones to do the same. My clones threw their kunai and I added a burst of speed to appear behind Kabuto, but he raised his hand and said.

"Your lucky Kabuto I would of slit your throat in an instant.' I whisper.

"Think again." He replied.

I notice at that moment Kabuto's lowered hand was direction back at me and could kill me at any moment, and I knew if I slit his throat he wouldn't die.

"You dirty little…"

"If I were you I wouldn't continue with that line." I could feel chakra start to radiate off he's hand.

"Yeah, well I know I can't kill you and you know that to. So if you really wanted me dead you would of done it by now."

"I only want to wound you so you would be out of commission for the final round."

The chakra filled hand swung up towards my chest, and it was too close to dodge so I had to bock. My free arm flew in front of his hand, and even with the weights, fire raced threw it. I gritted my teeth refusing to scream.

"That's it I'm going to kill you." I put away my book before pulling out kunai and throw them with enough force to split a tree in half, but with the pain my aim was sloppy, and kept hitting the wall, sending cracks in every witch direction.

It sounded if gunfire was constant in the building like a machine gun was going off. Every hit I made on Kabuto most likely hurt like hell, but he wasn't dead. Just then he raised he hand again and said, "I forfeit."

I drop the kunai I was holding while I grabbed my wrist, which has swelled a considerable amount. The sand fell away and some stuck to the sweat on my forehead. I drop to my knees while sending healing chakra into my wrist trying to see the damage he made.

'A fractured bone, and quite a few ripped muscles, this is going to take a while to heal.'

"Winner of this match is, _cough,_ Shi No Ko Himura." Hayate said. "Now with that fight the preliminaries are over."

"Shi No Ko!" Temari ran up to me and knelt down. "What happened?"

"Stupid idiot…" I muttered.

"Wow Shi No Ko I never seen you miss before. And look and that wall it's half destroyed." Kankuro said, and Temari hit him over the head for me.

"Thanks, and Kankuro you try throwing straight with a fractured bone, and ripped muscles." I retort.

"Is it really that bad?" Temari questioned.

"Just be glad he didn't hit my heart."

"He was aiming for your heart!"

"He knew I'd block, I think he was just trying to get information on me. But he didn't even touch the surface of speed, or what I'm capable with, jutsu wise."

Hayate walked over to me finally and summoned a medical team. "You need to go to the hospital to take care of this." One said.

"I would like to stay here if at all possible." I reply.

"There's to much damage to deal with it on site, and it needs to be tended to quickly.

"Well then I'll stay here tell he's done speaking, and don't even try to convince me other wise.

"All… right."

"Now everyone I'll explain the last round." Minato said after being signaled by the medical team who did what they could here, for my arm. "For the last round, you will show your battle skills, and demonstrate your power and control, that you've learned. The battles will happen in one month."

"Were not going to start right now?" Naruto practically yelled.

"We need time for preparation."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"We need to send the results to the other countries leaders we also need to send out a summons for the final exams. You'll need to prepare for an event like this too."

Kankuro happened to be standing be side me and started to talk. "Look I don't really get this, what's the point."

"I mean you'll need to prepared to fight your appoints. In the real world you'd be fighting an unknown enemy, but you've already fought each other so you know how to prepare." The Hokage explained. "So to make this exam fair you must use this time to train for your fights. Learn some new techniques since you already know everyone's. Now that I said all that, I like to finish things up. But we have one last thing to do."

"Alright let's get on with it!" Naruto yelled.

"I need all of you to take a piece of paper from the box Anko has."

"Just stay there, I'll come to you guys." Anko instructed.

When the Anko came to me I use my good hand to pull out the second last paper. "Now that you have a paper, please read out your numbers." Ibiki ordered.

When it got to me I ran my finger over my number and called it out. " 10."

"Sasuke is four then, now I'm going to tell you how this exam works." The Hokage said.

"So the numbers are for picking lots!" Shikamaru said.

Ibiki held the paper he was holding up after being told to, and I cursed my blindness. I wanted to make sure I was ageist Dosu, but my blindness had to get in the way of coarse.

"May I ask a question?" Shikamaru asked.

"You may." Minato replied.

"If this is a tournament then there is only one winner and one person becoming a Chunin?"

"It's actually the opposite. You could all become Chunin exams or you all could fail and not. It all depends on what the judges think. Now I thank you for your time, now I'll see you all next month." With that the teams started to file out.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked as we walked to the hospital.

"You mean my fight? I meet Kabuto before when I was really young, like before I came to the Sunagakure. I just said I few things to him." I lie.

"Well it seems you really didn't like him."

"Yeah I could kill him, he's such a creep. And if I ever get the chance I will."

"Remind me to never make you mad." Kankuro said.

"Your all ready told me to do that only it was said a bit different." I remind him.

"Oh I know."

"Oh you do. Well that's good it means you're not as big of an idiot, as I thought."

"Yep… Hey!"

-Time Skip-

When we got back to Suna sensei put us into exercises and we went through battle drills. We didn't learn many new jutsu since I didn't show much of mine and my arm was in a cast, Gaara didn't need to, Kankuro just had to add to his puppets, and Temari learned one new jutsu.

"So you fight that Shikamaru kid?" Temari said to me.

"Wait what!" I yell.

"You didn't know you were in the room when we picked numbers right?"

"Yeah I was, but I didn't really pay attention." I mumble. 'Well I guess it's ok if Dosu dies now, then Temari can fight Shikamaru like there suppose to.'

"We'll you'll have to figure out a plan to beat him…

"Temari you want to spare?" I cut her off.

"W-why?"

"I have a feeling we'll be fighting each other in the exams." I answered.

"I guess, but what makes you think that."

"It's just a feeling."

"Alright then."

-Time Skip-

The Chunin exams were in two weeks and I haven't slept a wink since we got to Suna. The nightmares I've been having just keep getting worse. So I usually sat on my buildings roof and tried to image the stars. The one thing I longed to see since I was put in the dark.

"What are you still doing up?" A voice said behind me.

"I'm looking at the stars." I relied. "Would you like to join me, Gaara?"

"…" In just a few moments Gaara was sitting beside me on the roof.

"Please don't kill anyone after the exams, unless you truly have to. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't do well with death. Even when I was assigned to those few missions I never could kill anyone." I try to explain. "I could smell the blood, and there was just so… much."

Every word I said was true, I didn't like blood and I didn't like death, but if there is a few certain people in this world I could kill.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I question changing the subject. "I wish I could see them for real, some time." For the rest of the night we sat on the roof 'looking' at the stars.

When I felt the suns morning heat on me, I stood up and extended a hand to Gaara. "You want something to eat?" I ask. Gaara was hesitant as if touching me would kill me. "Don't be shy, I know you won't hurt me." I made sure to give reassurance in my voice, and it seemed to work since he toke my hand.

I lead him to my apartment and sit him down at the table while I started to make breakfast. "Do you like omelets?" I ask.

"Omelet?"

"Yeah they have eggs, milk, onion, ham, and you can add other ingredients too. So what do you like?"

"…"

"I'll just make you a simple omelet then." I start to mix in the ingredients I listed before, and poured them into a frying pan. In a few minutes I served half to me and half to Gaara. "Eat up."

I used a genjutsu on my face, then started to eat and waited for Gaara to do the same, but he didn't touch his food. "Are you going to eat, or sit there tell it grows old and moldy? If you are going to eat it I suggest you do it now, it's better when it's warm…" At that point it donned on me that people could of tried to poison Gaara when he was younger. I take my fork and take a piece of his omelet and eat it showing him it was ok to eat.

It took him a few minutes, but he picked up his fork and started to eat. I smile at the thought of Gaara eating an omelet for the first time. After we finish eating I wash up and I leave Gaara to change.

After we walked together through town. "So… do you want to get anything?"

"No."

"All right, let's go for a walk in the desert then." I grab Gaara's hand and pull him to the front gates, right passed the guards and into the desert. "This is nice is it not? We should do this more often. Take our minds off of things just for a while." I was acting different in my options, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Why aren't afraid of me?" Gaara asked.

"What is there to be afraid of, well sure there's the Shukaku, but he's not all that scary, at lest not compared to Kurama, well I guess he's not that scary when you get to know him." I explain. "And you don't even what to meet the Jubi now he's scary."

"Kurama? Jubi?"

"Yeah, they're kind of like Shukaku, but they're made of chakra and not sand, that and they have a lot more power then the Shukaku. That's manly why people shouldn't be afraid of you when there are a lot scarier things out there."

"…"

"I think we should get back to the village Temari and Kankuro will be wondering where we are." At that moment I realized I was still holding Gaara's hand and my whole face heated up as I let it go.

Together we walked back to the village when I sensed something out of the ordinary. I walked over to that spot and Gaara fallowed. "It's a flower? In the desert?" I pick the small flower out of the ground and at that moment I knew I should of have been more careful. Something snapped by my leg and it burned like fire. "Ahh!"

I dropped the flower and grabbed at my leg were a metal contraption sat, it was almost like a bear trap that hasn't been cheeked in months. I try to unclamp the devise from my leg, but it was shut tight and it was rusty, so it didn't want to budge.

"Gaara help me with this. Just great now a have a broken leg to, it's like I'm cursed." I hiss. In a flash the chain for the trap was broken, but it still held fast on my leg. Gaara knelt down beside me and used his sand to unhook the trap. I pulled my leg free as soon as it got lose enough, but that didn't help the pain at all.

"We need to get back to the village." I panted, while trying to stand, but I feel over right away. "Gaara help me." Gaara hesitant, but soon lifted me so my arm was slung around his neck. We started to make our way back to Suna but it didn't take that long to get there.

"What happened?" The guard asked when he saw me.

"Trap… help." I managed to say.

As soon as the guard heard that he told the other guard to get a medical team and toke me from Gaara.

"Gaara… come." I said before the ninja started to carry me to the hospital. To my surprise Gaara fallowed like I asked.

After the medial team meet up with us, I couldn't stay awake and passed out. When I woke up, I sat up in the bed I was in and found my change of clothes before standing up. Like expected I had a cast on my leg too, so I had to hop over to my clothes and hop to the bathroom to change. It wasn't that hard for me to do since I've broken my leg before in my past life. Once done I found a pair of crutches by the door that I used to leave the hospital undetected, and get home.

After I got home I feel asleep, and when I got up I went for a walk to the training grounds. I sat behind a dummy and started to write.

 _Entry 958_

 _The Chunin exams are coming up and I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Minato could die and I have to prevent that, but I need to go with my team so it doesn't look like I'm betraying Suna. If I could some how slow down Orochimaru, or even tell Minato in some way… I could write him a letter as Raifu Ko telling him to be careful during the exams, and then hide a clone on the roof, for extra… I think that's the best way to go._

 _I'm also thinking about telling someone of the future so I don't have as big of a burden on my shoulders. I'm not sure who I'm going to tell, but I'll figure something out._

 _Another thing is that I think I'm developing feelings for Gaara. I don't really know what to do about this; I am from another world after all. After the exams I'll see how I feel, but for now I'll leave it alone._

After that I started to draw a picture at the bottom of the page, I didn't know what it was and I had a feeling I never would.

It was around midnight when I decided to head home even though I knew I wasn't going to sleep. The next morning I decided to visit Temari, it was hard to get around with the crutches, but I managed to get there.

"Hey Temari open up!" I yell, not bothering to knock.

"Oh Shi you got out of the hospital?" She said after opening the door.

"Actually I got out yesterday."

"You want to come in?"

"Sure."

"Good because we need to talk about what happened." She jumped behind me and started to push me towards her room. "You have to tell me everything that happened."

After we got settled into her room I explained to her what happened starting when Gaara visited me on the roof and ending with getting back to the village. "…As you can see I just wanted to go for a walk as friend nothing else."

"You do realize it was stupid to pick a flower in the desert."

"I know I just a had to pick it, kind of like a childish longing."

"I know how you feel… It's like how I was the Kazekage's daughter during school, and I always got picked on, there was only one person who ever stood up for me. But I still longed for a friend."

"I know what you mean… Temari I'm going to tell you about my past, I never told anyone else, and you cannot tell a soul… Before I came to Suna I was the daughter of a powerful man, I had a twin brother, and my mother died the day we were born due to a mass attack on our village… My life after that was filled with training, and learning jutsu so I could protect myself… When I was in school there was this kid named Moji who picked on us a lot. One time I got so mad at him during target practice I threw my kunai towards my target then punched him in the face, breaking a few of his bones. The kunai I threw did something similar, it went through the target, and the tree which spit in half… but the kunai didn't stop tell it went half way into the fence behind it. A while after that I had to leave."

"You really don't kid when you say you go easy on Kankuro… You know other jutsu how come you never told us?"

"… I had my reasons, but I do know a lot more then you think… I know at lest two heavy hitter ninjutsu, sealing, a lot of taijutsu, and quite a bit more." I reach out and touch the mask Kakashi gave me after I learned Chirdori.

"Is that why you were the mask, your old sensei gave it to you?"

"Yes and before you ask I were the glass since I don't really like people seeing my eyes."

"How come you didn't talk when you got here?"

"That… For every sound, you shall burn. For every tear, you shall scar. For every laugh, you will die." I recite the poem I was told in my old life, when I first got kidnapped.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Before I left, even before I started ninja school, I went to visit some one and I was kidnapped. They told me that poem and I didn't believe them, and they proved me wrong, but my biggest mistake was that I laugh at them… They said they would come for me, and that they would pay ransom… I laughed at the though, my dad didn't know I was kidnapped, and if he did it was already to late for that." I touch my chest where they fatal blow was made. "I thought I was dead, but someone, something saved me and I was able to live."

"…" Temari didn't say I word, as if she was told it was the end of the world, but what can you say I was like a sister to her.

"That's all behind me now. I just look to the future and not dwell on the blood that has been spilled in the past. Now let's go get something to eat." I stand up and Temari fallowed.

 **A.N. I posted this chapter early because the last one was so late. I also noticed I forgot to put a preview in the last chapter so I'll make sure to add one into this one. Remember to ask questions if you have any, because I will answer them for you.**

 **Also big thanks to who ever has fallowed, favorite, reviewed, or even continued reading this story and I'll make sure to keep updating so you can find out what happens. But for now farewell and see you next chapter.**

 **Preview:**

'Every thing is over, he standing right there. I think I'll tell him the future, he'll at lest think reasonably before he acted upon it.' I thought as I made my way over, while drawing in my book. I let a little bit of my chakra to seep out, before saying. "Hey sensei I'm starting to turn into you, only I'm writing in books, while fighting, not reading them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Mission Gone Wrong

 **Disclaimer: don't own Naruto…**

We'd be leaving for Kohan today and neither of my casts has come off yet. Temari and Kankuro tried to convince me not to go, but I refused saying I had to go, and that it would show how strong Suna ninja really are.

"I still don't think you should go. " Temari said.

"It's my decision besides you guy are going to need help." I reply easily. "And don't think I can't fight. I can still throw a kunai and do hand signs, and I'm sure I could use these in some way." I lift up my crutches before setting them back down. "And remember my opponent will underestimate me with these."

"I guess you have a point."

"And if I really need to, I'll forfeit."

"Why do you always have good logic?"

"Some people have it some don't. Now come on, we should go sensei will be waiting." I stand up from Temari's couch and we leave her house together.

When we got to the training grounds everyone else was already there. "Your finally here." Baki commented.

"Well the slower I move the better chance I have to get these stupid casts off." I reply.

"Don't remind me that we had to come back for three weeks, just so we can go back. All right now that everyone is here we can leave." With that we headed out.

The journey started out slow due to my injury, but I tried to convince them not to.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean we have to walk all the way there."

"What ever happened to the slower I go, the faster I get these casts off." Baki asked.

"I could carry you." Kankuro offered.

"Ah… thanks, but no thanks. I have two legs that work perfectly fine." Even after say this I felt some thing lift me off the ground. "Gaara?" I stand still, but I'm still moving forward. Sand was built up sand under my feet lifting me off the ground.

"I guess that works let's go." Sensei picked up speed and so did everyone else. The sand under me kept me at the same pace so we arrived a day earlier then expected.

"Let's head to that apartment building now." We arrive at the small apartment then Baki leaves us. A few hours later he comes back and knocks loudly on the door.

"Open up now!" He yelled.

"What's all the ruckus?" Kankuro asked when Temari opened the door.

"You idiots didn't I tell you to keep an eye on him!"

Temari and Kankuro start running around opening doors. "Gaara he's gone." Temari said.

"Yeah, but where did he go?" Kankuro said. I put my journal away and look over at the two, then get up from the couch. I walk out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey Shi where are you going?"

I didn't reply and continued to walk away. They didn't fallow most likely worry where Gaara went, but they didn't realize I knew where he was. In a few minuets I reached the hospital and head to the room I sensed Gaara's chakra in. When I got there Naruto, and Shikamaru were also in there.

"Yeah talk about some demonic jutsu." Shikamaru pointed out. "But to use it on an unborn baby, man that's creepy. Your dad must have been a swell guy, he must have loved you."

"All of you enough!" I yell with authority making everyone, but Gaara jump. "Gaara enough of this you've wounded Lee already, and you don't have the right to kill him!" I use my crutches to get over to Gaara. "Sorry about this Shikamaru." I take one crutch and hit Gaara over the head.

"Oww!" Shikamaru yelped.

"Were leaving Gaara, call back your sand. Shikamaru let him go of him, if he tries anything, I'll kill him myself."

"No way!" Naruto yelled. "He'll try to kill Lee!"

I pull a kunai out and threw it beside Naruto's head. "I'll take him with me, he will not kill anyone under my watch."

"And how do you think about doing that, you're hurt." Shikamaru pointed out.

Sand started to swirl around Gaara ready to kill. "Gaara! I said enough!" The sand around him dropped to the floor, and the sand on Lee retreated. "Good. Now let's go, Shikamaru."

"Right."

When Gaara was released I grabbed him by his arm and pushed him toward the door. "Go back to the apartment sensei's looking for you." I watch as he leaves and I turn my attention to the two boys. "If he does something like this again just call. I'll come. Oh and Shikamaru good luck in the exams next week, you'll need it."

"You're still fighting?"

"Of coarse I am, I don't give up easily, I'm not as weak as you think. And If I can command Gaara around when I'm hurt I'm something to fear." 'Yeah that's the first time I tried that and I'm supersized it worked.' I walk out the room keeping that thought to myself and listen to part of their conversation.

"What a drag, I have to fight her in the exams."

"Yeah she's strong, didn't you see the wall after her fight with Kabuto. Even though we don't know what happened when she fought, Kabuto must of really made her mad."

"No kidding. I bet she was winning, but he must of did something to make her want to kill him, and do it slowly. Didn't you hear he during her fight?"

"She said something about killing him."

"Yeah and she was close, but something happened with her wrist that prevented that."

I leave after hearing that and find Gaara waiting for me at the front door of the hospital. "I thought I told you to go to sensei?"

Gaara didn't' say anything, but did turn towards the apartment we were staying in. When we arrived I entered, and Gaara fallowed me in.

"Where did you find him?' Temari asked.

"He was walking around the village." I lie. "But I found him."

"That's good, anyway sensei wants to see you."

I nod my head and head to sensei's room before knocking on the door.

"Enter." He called. I open the door and walk inside. "Shi your back, well that means I can give you this small mission. I need you to guard a meeting I'm having. Look out for spies, and get rid of them if you find one."

"Alright sensei, when is the meeting?" I ask

"It's tonight on the roof."

"I'll be prepared by then." I start to leave the room, but my sensei got up and I stopped.

"Remember you will have to kill them."

I nod my head and leave the room with out another word. 'Great, I got to figure out something for this.' I head to my room and decide to lie down. 'I'll have to use the rock dome to hide Hayate in for now; after all, I all ready sent a letter to my dad, to worn him about the attack.'

-Time Skip-

That night I hid right above the spot Hayate would be hiding. After awhile Kabuto came and so did Hayate. I wait tell after my sensei said something about crushing the leaf village before I went in. I jump down and cover Hayate's mouth, and jump to the ground very unbalanced since I didn't have my crutches.

"Don't say anything. I'm saving you." I whisper in his ear before pushing him forward and made hand sings. "Hidden rock dome." I couldn't hear or sense Hayate, at all after doing that. I also added extra chakra to seal him in. "I'll be back to bring you food, in the morrning." I whisper into the rock, before climbing to the roof once again.

"Shi come say hi to our friend." Baki ordered, I take my crutches and jump down to where they stood. "Was there any interferences?"

"Yes one, but I deposed of him." I answer.

"Good, I believe you two have already meet."

"Yes we have."

"Shi, is it, I'm sorry about your wrist and all, but it looks like I didn't have to hurt you that bad." Kabuto said, gesturing to my leg.

"I'm still not very pleased with the fact you didn't want me the final exams. Lucky I work with injuries, and fight well with them." I starred daggers into his head, if that was possible for a blind person.

"I would think. With all the muscle in your arm I'm surprised I was even able to reach bone,"

"Yes I would think too. Many years of hard work and practice can do a lot for a person."

"I think it's time for me to go, the boy will work nicely for our plan."

"Of coarse, Shi head back to the room." Baki ordered.

"Yes sensei, but I should make sure I didn't leave anything behind from killing the spy." I jump back wards off the roof and use chakra to run down the wall after I got close enough. I land on the ground beside the rock dome I made. "I'll be back tomorrow morning if you try anything I will have to kill you." With that I left.

That morning I got Hayate some water and ramon. I break a small hole into the side and place the food inside. "Here."

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked the question that I knew was coming.

"I don't like to kill, or blood. If I can, I avoid it. I'll let you go the day before the exams, which should give enough time for her letter to get to the Hokage. You'll just be there to prove that she's telling the truth. I got to go now, stay safe." I use jutsu to fill in the hole and left not wanting to stay any longer.

-Time Skip-

It was the night before the exams and I all ready let Hayate go so now I was setting up my plan. My clone was stationed on the roof and the letter I sent would have gotten to Minato, with any luck everything will turn out.

I head back to my apartment room and figure out a plan that would help me battle Shikamaru. The whole night I spent sawing threw my casts and put my weights on, then putting my casts over top. This would allow me to take them off when ever and so I was ready for battle.

When morning finally came my whole team headed to the area together. "I thought you were able to take your arm cast off today?" Temari questioned.

"I can, but it will help me with my fight." I answer.

No one said a word about it, after that, and even when we arrive at the arena no one said a word. Load crowed chatted in the stand's and if was starting to hurt my ears. All the present contestants went into a group and Naruto made I load entrance yelling about bulls and what not.

We wait awhile and the Hokage starts to speak. We were lined up and Genma started to speak to us when the Hokage finished. "The fights will go according to plans, so take a look at who you'll be facing."

"Wait what will happen if Sasuke doesn't come?" Naruto asked.

"If any contestants don't show up the forfeit the match." He announced. "All right listen up. The terrain is different in here, but the rules are the same as before, which is that there are no rules. Ever contestants must admit defeat or die. With that being said I can step in and stop a match at any time. No arguments are allowed. Everyone understand?" Genma said. "Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga are the appoints for the first match, every one else can go to the waiting area."

As instructed we head up a set of stairs at the far wall to the waiting area. When we get up stairs I find a good place on the ground to sit where I fixed my casts a bit and toke my book out to pass time.

I listened as Naruto won his fight, Sasuke's and Gaara's was postponed, Kankuro with drew his right away, and the match that threw me threw a loop.

"Now for Temari and Dosu." Genma announced. If I was drinking a cup of water, water would of went everywhere.

'What I thought Gaara killed him… wait when I was watching that meeting I don't remember Gaara ever using chakra, which means I defiantly have to fight Shikamaru, unless Sasuke get's back before then. Knowing Kakashi he won't.' I get up off the ground and stand over by the railing, knowing Temari would be able to finish this match fast, and she did.

"All right now for Shi No Ko Himura and Shikamaru Nara's match." Genma called. I get up on the railing and Kankuro grabbed my arm, but I pulled it off and jumped to the ground steadily. "Come on already?"

On cue Naruto hit Shikamaru on his back and he fell into the arena. He stayed there for a bit, and people started to yell and throw garbage at him.

"So Shikamaru, are you really going to sit there and let a girl bet you." I said and that seemed to get him to his feet after awhile. "So you are going to fight."

"Alright then, begin the match." Genma said.

I wait for Shikamaru to do something, but all he did was stand there. I decided to through a kunai at him to get him to move and he just jumped into the wall's shadow. 'So he's using the same tactic that he used with Temari that means I can use that to my advantage.' I try and formulate a plan when I sensed Shikamaru build up chakra. I jump back far enough so that he couldn't get me with his shadow jutsu. 'He'll take awhile to think so I can figure out a plan.'

I figure out a plan just as Shikamaru did, and he jumped to the trees. I listened as he toke his jacket off, and then throw some kunai at me. I dodged them before he even let them out of his hand. Then he used his shadow jutsu, again I back up far enough that he couldn't reach me. I then look up where I knew the kunai was coming from.

I set my plan into action at that point. "Sand Shadow!" Any bit of sand or dirt rose above the holes Naruto made and I jumped back under it. The Shadow Shikamaru made stopped at it trying to see what I was planning, but he advanced any way and I brought my hand into a hand seal just as the shadow attached to me.

"That was a stupid move." He pointed out.

"Was it? Sand Shadow Smash!" The sand above me came down on my head, but I wasn't that fazed since I've done this before. I make my way out and hoped on to the soiled ground above. Shikamaru lied flat on the ground, but he stood after a minute. "Now you don't have those tunnels that Naruto made and you're most likely hurt like a bugger from that, because I know I do." I threw my crutches to the ground and bent over and pulled off my cast, along with the one on my arm. "That fells better. "I crack my knuckles and moved faster then Lee did with his weights off; I most likely disappeared to the human eye. When I stopped I was right behind Shikamaru with a kunai to his neck.

"H-how? That wasn't even a second?" He stuttered, as the crowd roars with cheering.

"I was trained well. Just be glad I didn't take my weights off. Now I know you must be low on chakra, but why don't we show off more of our skills, well tell Sasuke get's here?"

"That is if he ever shows up."

"He will, and its our job to battle tell he does get here. We don't really want a riot going through Kohan, since they'll have to wait for the match" I put my kunai away and said one last thing. "I'll go easy on you just so you don't waste to much chakra." I use my speed to stand across from Shikamaru.

"I guess we could, it would be such a drag if we would have to deal with a riot."

"It would." I turn my head over to the stands where I sensed Guy and Rock Lee's chakra. "Alright Shikamaru, let's fight." I draw my leg behind me and get into a taijutsu fighting position. "Your move."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said, before going into his thinking potion. After a minute he threw a kunai at me.

I catch it in mid air and pulled out a few of my own Kunai. I threw his and two others at him and when he started to dodge them I threw more redirecting them to go towards him, but that wasn't all. Each kunai had I chakra string attached to it covering the arena in string. Every kunai missed him, but wedged it's self into a wall; the only open spots were where Shikamaru and Genma stood.

"You missed." Shikamaru said.

"I never miss." I jump into the air and land on a group of strings, making it look like I was standing on air. "Every kunai that I throw has a purpose, like the very first kunai I threw was to get you to move. These kunai were to set a trap up, go ahead reach out."

Shikamaru did and his hand hit a bunch of strings. "There's no point to this I could burn this easily."

"You could burn it, but by the time you've done that, you would have starved, or I would have killed you." I pull on one string. "But this is a knot and if you pull one string it all falls apart." Just as I said that I jumped into the air and the strings came tumbling down, and disappeared. "Your move!" I yell.

"I see what your doing here, we each get one move at a time, in that move where suppose to show off some skill, I'm I right?"

"You just noticed, I thought you could be two hundred moves ahead."

"I could, but you're unpredictable, for all I know you could have a clone some where around here." I couldn't help, but smile under my mask since I did.

"That's true, and I do know other jutsu, but some I really don't what to use. It's you're move so go."

"If I must."

By the time Sasuke was almost here, I beat was beating Shikamaru. "Oh it looks like our time is up, and no riot, so why not finish this up?" The crowd went wild as if the were a bunch of girls who just found out there was a store full of free shoes.

"…" Shikamaru couldn't say a thing since he was panting so much.

"Your move." Shikamaru was slow, but he straightened up and faced me.

"That Temari friend of yours would be a lot easier to beat then you."

"Are you insulting my friend?" I narrow my eyes and shot dangers towards him.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." Shikamaru blurted noticing what he just said.

"Good, because I would have to beat you up for it."

"That was close." He muttered. "If we're finishing up, I think I have enough chakra for a serous fight."

"Alright…Hey Shikamaru you want to play Shogi after this?"

"Shogi, I guess we cold, but I'll win."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Now let's fight."

I try to anticipate what he would try first, but once again he went into his thinking potion. 'Great I'm dead now.' I thought to myself unless…'

I form one-hand-hand-sings behind my back for a jutsu he would all ready know. "Sand Fog."

"This is such a drag." I heard him mutter.

'I think I'll use that.' I race threw hand signs and brought two fingers to my lips. "Wind Hurricane." I let out a large breath of air and it started to swirl and suck up anything in its path including the sand fog.

"What the? You know more jutsu?" Shikamaru had to run in order to stay far enough away from the hurricane.

"As you said you're self I'm unpredictable besides I told you I knew more jutsu did you not believe me?" Just then I use speed to appear right in front of Shikamaru and he ran right into me causing him to fall backwards. "If you want you can forfeit now. Sasuke is going to be here in 30 seconds so make a decision quickly."

I commanded the hurricane to stop right behind Shikamaru and he raised his hand. "I forfeit." I offer him a hand and he takes it.

"Come let's go back to waiting area." I pick up my casts and crunches before heading up stairs with Shikamaru.

"Did you really have to toy with him so much Shi?" Temari asked when I got there.

"Since when did you know all that ninjutsu?" Kankuro demanded.

"Ahh…" I rub the back of my neck wondering what I was going to answer with. "Oh look Sasuke is here." I completely take the attention off of me and onto the arena.

Soon enough Sasuke hurt Gaara and the Kage view area blew up in smoke. 'I really hoped Minato is ok.' "Let's go." I said jumping to the ground and raced toward Gaara, with Temari and Kankuro at my heals.

"Stop Gaara!' Temari yelled when we got there.

"I have to kill him." Gaara said.

"There's no use Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Yes don't forget our mission." Temari tried to convince him.

"Move!" Gaara hissed.

"What are you doing? The operation has all ready started." Baki yelled appearing in front of us.

"What on earth is going on? Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Gaara." Temari said worried.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"Shi can you help him he wound is bad, and he barely has any chakra."

"Yes, but he'll pass out." I put a hand full of healing chakra in his wound and it stopped bleeding. "That should do for now."

"What do we do now, if he's out like this?" Kankuro demanded.

"He's our trump card, he needs to play his part. Get him out of here for now and don't bring him back tell he walks up." Baki ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Temari asked.

"I'll take care of them." Kankuro slung Gaara's arm around his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Go!"

"Of coarse."

We take Gaara out of the ring and hurry off towards the forest, and I prayed that my plan would work. We race through the forest at top speeds trying to get as far away as possible.

"Hurry!" Temari ordered. "We need to go faster."

"All right, all right."

We move as fast as we could, but a kunai flew towards us and we stopped. "I finally caught up to you." Sasuke said from in front of us. "Do you really think I'd let you get away?"

"Kankuro, Shi take Gaara and get out of here. Don't try to argue I've been waiting for this." Temari ordered.

"Come on Kankuro let's go." I grab Kankuro's arm and pull him away from them.

After awhile a few kunai flew in our direction and Sasuke stopped in front of us. "Are you done with running away?" He asked.

"Kankuro give me Gaara, Temari will be here soon to help you if you need." I take Gaara from Kankuro and sling his arm over my neck.

"Wait!" Temari jumped from the trees down to us. "Let me take care of this."

"Go with Shi! Get moving!" Kankuro ordered.

I didn't hesitate with move out, Temari did, but fallowed soon after. "Temari I need you to go back to Kohan see if they need help."

"But…"

"Temari go and take this." I threw an earpiece at her before putting in my own. "Tell me everything that is happing there. Now go!"

"Right." Temari turned and headed back to Kohan, just as Gaara started to come to.

"Shi put me down." He ordered.

"Go back to sleep." I wave a hand of Healing chakra to put Gaara back to sleep, but only long enough for Naruto to get here. "Good, save your strength for you're fight."

"Hey you!" Sasuke yelled behind me, and threw some Kunai my way.

I stop on a branch and set Gaara down. "So you're the famous Uchiha I'll take care of you fast." I turn around and face him. "I'll even use my secret moves on you."

" _Shi its Temari."_ My earpiece said.

"Yes Temari I'm here, but I'll have to call you back." I shut my earpiece off. "So how about we fight."

"If it means getting to him sure" He replied.

I get into a fighting stance and wait for him to make his first move. He threw some kunai in my direction, and disappeared, but I was faster. I dodged the kunai and I knew where Sasuke was hiding. I appear behind him and duck down to swipe his feet from under him, but some how he jumped out of the way. He came down towards me with his leg extended. When it came close enough I grab it and throw him towards a tree, but he flipped and pushed off the tree towards me.

"You're fast, but not fast enough." When he came close I moved my head out of the way of his fist, and grabbed the collar of he's shirt. I then threw him to the other tree. "Like I told you you're not fast enough."

I felt a serge of chakra came from Sasuke's eyes and I knew he activated his Shiragan. I narrowed my eyes at him and decided to use something he would be familiar with. I grab my wrist and start to send chakra into my hand; the sound of birds filled the air. The electrical feeling of Chirdori raced up my arm.

"No way… only Kakashi-sensei and I know that move he said he didn't teach it to anyone else… I must be seeing things." Sasuke said supersized.

I set aside what he said and charged using as much speed as I could muster with out getting to tired. I pulled some chakra away from Chirdori so it wasn't strong enough to kill him, but strong enough to blow him back. I hit him with enough force to send him flying into the nearest tree. I started to pant since I was using up too much stamina and chakra.

"Man that fight with Shikamaru really tired me out." I then noticed a large amount of bad chakra coming from him. "So your curse mark is acting up." I walk over to Sasuke whom fell over on the tree trunk, holding his neck.

"Ahh!" Gaara's voice rang though the air and I knew Shukaku was coming out from all the chakra going through the air, but some of that was Naruto's. Gaara came flying towards us and Naruto appeared punching him away, while Sakura landed beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She cried.

"Don't worry he's fine, if I wanted him dead he would be." Just as I said that I turned on my earpiece. "Temari how's the fight on your end?"

" _Not good we're losing majorly and~~~"_ For some reason my earpiece started to buzz loudly in my ear and I had to take it out before it made me deaf.

"We need to get out of here!" Naruto yelled as Gaara came flying in his direction, but went right past him and straight towards Sasuke. Sakura jumped in the way, but for some reason I pushed her out of the way and was about to pull out that device I used the first time I jumped in front of Gaara's sand, but it was at the bottom of my bag.

"Get out of the way!" Gaara yelled, but I didn't budge and his sand claw smashed into me, sending me into a tree, keeping me there. After that my mind grew fuzzy and my head fell forward when I passed out.

Gaara Pov…

When Shi pushed Sakura out of the way I saw a vision of when she was young and did something for those other kids when we were little. 'No I can't hurt her.' I started to remember when she hugged me after that and then when I asked my uncle about pain, and when my uncle tried to kill me. "Ahh!" I yell after pushing her into a tree. I grab at my head with my free hand try to fight off the pain these thoughts caused, but one thing kept repeating, which was when my uncle explained to me what could fix a broken heart.

Shi Pov…

A large metal cage appeared in front of me and I knew Kurama wanted to talk.

"What is it Kurama?"

" **You need help, and I can help you, but you have to pull this seal off" Kurama said.**

"But you are wrong Kurama, I don't need help. Besides I know you, you must want to get out so you can merge with your other self. Or fight Shukaku."

" **You know me well, but you got something wrong there."**

"If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but I'm not, so I'm not going to listen to you." Kurama started to growl and the cage in front of me turned back into darkness once again. Sound echoed around me, and heard everyone complementing Naruto's cloning power. After a few minutes large amounts of chakra went into the air and the sand claw that held me to the tree tightened.

'The Shukaku is controlling this sand I know it.' I yelp out in pain and tried to struggle around, but nothing helped.

"Are you alright?" Sakura said beside me.

"N-no." I struggle to say. "Get… my earpiece…. Need to talk to… Temari."

"Alright." Sakura jumped away and came back with my earpiece putting it by my ear.

'Temari… The Shukaku it's out I…. need you, and Kankuro… please hurry."

" _Shi are you alright? Shukaku he's out! That's bad. I'll be there right away."_ Temari said on the other end.

"They're coming. That's a relief…" I start to feel faint again, and try hard to stay awake.

"Come on stay with me." Sakura said.

The sand tightened a lot more and I felt some of my ribs snap. "Can't for much longer… need medical jutsu, now." The fight raged on over by the clearing and I could tell Shukaku was in control mainly because the sand tightened even more. "Gaara wake up!' I use all the strength I had left to yell, and I could fell the sand losing completely tell it started to fall away.

"Sasuke if you could, I need some help!" Sakura yelled trying to lift me by the arm, but it caused her to start sliding down the tree.

"Sakura just forget it you'll get hurt to if you try to help me any more. As long as Naruto… and Minato are alright I'll be happy with the way I lived."

"Minato? Naruto what connection do you have with them?"

"None of this should have happened… if something goes wrong they could die." At that moment I felt everything my clone had witness and tears started to role down my face, but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy. "He's alright Sakura… He's all right." Even though my past I couldn't hold in these tears they were meant to fall.

"I'm losing you." Sakura's lost her grip on my arm and I started to fall, but Sasuke caught me and placed me on the tree branch beside Pakkun.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Shi!" Temari's voice rang in my ears. "What on earth happened? Kankuro come here help her, I'll go get Gaara."

Kankuro lifted me up bridal style and fallowed Temari. We got to Gaara and she lifts him so that his arm was slung around her neck. "Let's get this two back to sensei." Kankuro said.

"Wait… Sasuke come here." I said and he walked over. "Watch over Naruto for me, he needs a friend like you…and don't tell anyone about that last jutsu I used on you." I whisper it so only he could hear me.

"I will. Besides you'll most likely would hunt me down if I didn't" He said.

"I'll hold you to that." I close my eyes as I smiled, but then something strange happened.

"Let's go now, the battle in the village should be over by now." In a few seconds we were flying through the trees towards Kohan.

\- Small time skip-

The Hokage allowed any wounded Suna ninja to stay tell they were strong enough to leave. I was one of those people. It would take me a week or too before I would be able to do any serous movement, but I could move slowly and I usually toke a few strolls threw the hospital every once and awhile. Today I did something similar only I was drawing in my book, but something up ahead stopped me stopped me, a familiar chakra, a very familiar chakra.

'Every thing is over; he is standing right there. I think I'll tell him the future, he'll at lest think reasonably before he acted upon it.' I thought as I made my way over, while drawing in my book. I let a little bit of my chakra to seep out, before saying. "Hey sensei, I'm starting to turn into you, only I'm writing in books, while fighting, not reading them."

Kakashi wiped around and I could image he's one visible eye widen. "Do you think we can talk, only somewhere a bit more… safe?" I pull my glasses low enough so he could just see my eyes.

"Rai-chan?" he said.

"Yeah it's me Kakashi-sensei, I'm the one and only. Long time no see."

Kakashi toke a step forward as if I wasn't real. "Your alive?" His voice seemed to crack, which I never thought I'd hear in both my lives.

"I must of meant a lot to you sensei if you talk like that, after not seeing me for so long… but we need to talk, it's one of the reasons I left." That seemed to work, since he snapped into the serous version of Kakashi.

"Of coarse were would you like to go?"

"Some where that we can talk with out anyone hearing what I'm about to tell you."

"I see. Fallow me I know a place."

I fallow Kakashi and he leads me to an empty hospital room. "This will work… I'm going to tell you something that could change anyone's fate, my existence here has already changed it a lot" I start from the beginning of the Naruto series and at the end of that, I then explain how me being part of this world changed some parts of it. "… You have to believe me, you know I don't kid about this kind of thing"

"I never said I didn't, but this is a lot to process considering all the things that are suppose to happen and not to mention the war… how do you know any of this anyway?"

"I saw all this when I was younger, it came to me in a vision." I lie, which I didn't really feel comfortable doing. "But nothing has been wrong, well except the stuff I changed."

"I see… and why did you tell me all this and not someone like your father?"

"I thought that you would think reasonably before doing anything, and Minato still being alive changes alot… This information would be like gold to certain people and I trusting you with this information. So all I want to know is if can I trust you with it, can I trust you to keep it safe?''

"I… will and I won't tell anyone about it or who you truly are, but I do expect you to come and visit every once and awhile."

"You sound like a worried mother, but I will… and I all ready visited you like five times this year I don't think I can risk another for awhile."

"Five?"

"Let's just say Yuki Yuna isn't who you think she is."

"That means Haku and Zabuza work for you?"

"Yes they do and I'm making sure they don't harm anyone."

"Ahh I see. I also have seen you've been working on some new jutsu why you were gone."

"Of coarse. I didn't go through all that training to drop it all and lounge around for the rest of my life."

Me start to chat, catching up, and I'd seen a side of Kakashi that I hadn't seen since he was my sensei. It was like he was the big brother I never had.

 **A.N.**

 **So Shi told someone about the future, which happened to be Kakashi. She beat Shikamaru in the Chunin exams. So now that the Chunin exams are over Gaara will start to act different of coarse, and Shi will keep changing what ever she thinks needs to be changed. That's really all I have to say so see you next chapter.**

 **Preview:**

I decided to take their word and go to the Land of Iron. There was supposed to be a town there that was known for their weapons making. And what I really needed was some new, and stronger weapons.


End file.
